The Eternal Bond, Trust
by kikyohater92
Summary: What happens if the scene from 50 years ago repeats itself, and Naraku transformed himself into Inuyasha to come after... Kagome? Will trust direct her to not believe that this person attacking her is Inuyasha? InuKag Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers and/or authors! This is my latest fan-fiction, and I hope that it makes up for the month or two I haven't been writing. (Oh, the horror!) It's been summer, and, well, I've had band camp. No, not a band geek, just didn't want to end up in Choir. (I love my voice but no one else seems to, so…) **

**Well, please review and tell me what you think if enough people reply to this, I will go ahead and release the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**The Eternal Bond, Trust**

**Chapter 1- Back Into the Feudal Era**

The patch of clear blue skylight above her signaled that once more she had successfully crossed over into the Feudal Era, and Kagome managed a grin. No more hectic city days for her, at least for another week or so. Pushing back her thick bangs as sweat began to form due to the heat of being enclosed in the well, Kagome proceeded to make her slow way up the ladder that had been installed for her convenience.

Actually, it had been more her yelling at Inuyasha that if he thought she was always so tired it was because she had to haul herself through the well every day, and thus the ladder had suddenly appeared the day after.

The memory caused a small smile to come to her lips. Inuyasha may act like he couldn't care less if she was exhausted all the time, but when it really came down to it he did. Besides, it slowed down the whole group when she had to stop to rest, and even though they reassured her it was no inconvenience to them (excluding Inuyasha of course), Kagome still felt as if she was a problem.

The sun shone down brightly on her as she swung over the ledge and onto the soft grass below, stretching out for a brief moment to regain her breath. All around her, nature carried on in its usual routine, bird trill filling the air and the vividly green leaves swaying in the barely existent breeze. _The perfect spring day, and I can't enjoy it_… Kagome sighed, knowing that once she reached the village they would be off for jewel shards and dreading it. _Might as well get started…_

A figure loomed above her, casting a shadow over her. Sensing the lack of warmth, Kagome opened her eyes and let out a squeak of surprise, almost jumping out of her skin. "Inuyasha!" she scolded as she recognized the surly hanyou before her, "don't do that!"

His arms crossed across his chest in an indignant manner, Inuyasha snapped back, "Feh. It's just your pathetic human senses that are to blame, wench." His scowl deepened as he assessed her laid back position. "Besides, we haven't got all fucking day to be sitting on our asses."

Kagome glared at him momentarily and then began to rise to her feet. Then, shooting Inuyasha another look, Kagome shouldered her backpack and headed down the trail. She heard a loud 'feh' behind her, but ignored his annoyed outburst. He had the uncanny ability to suddenly appear right at the moment when she was wondering whether or not to go to the hut yet, and of course his timing was impeccable.

_Darn Inuyasha, _she thought darkly, _I was just about to talk myself into taking a nap right there when he showed up. _Kagome shifted the weight of her backpack to the other shoulder, feeling the effects of it's heaviness on her.

She didn't care if she passed out; no _way _was she going to ask Inuyasha to carry it for her. He already thought of her as useless. Sneaking a glance at him, Kagome realized he wasn't paying a bit of attention to her; instead he was staring off at some particular point in the forest.

Kagome swung her gaze back to the front before he noticed and determinedly hefted the large bag higher up on her back.

Her determination faded in record time as, after barely a couple of minutes she found herself weighing the option of throwing all her school books she carried into the nearest river. _I could just say I dropped my books in my family's well accidentally if they ask. It would be half true, after all. _This excuse triggered a giggle from her, and she covered her mouth to suppress it.

"Oi, what the hell's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome was slightly startled at how near his voice was. Turning her head slightly she found that he was indeed very close behind her.

She shook her head, her amusement returning. "Nothing…"

Kagome could feel his questioning eyes on the back of her head before a hand stopped her and suddenly the enormous pressure of her backpack was removed from her shoulders. "Hey!"

He gaze her a sidelong glance and started to walk away. "Keh. I could see you starting to bend over."

Realizing she had no comeback to that because what he just said was _true_, Kagome stuck out her tongue at his turned back. It didn't help to erase her frustration, but eased it somewhat.

Miroku was standing at the edge of the trees waiting for them, and as soon as he discerned the tension surrounding Kagome he sent a knowing grin to Inuyasha. "Lady Kagome's only been with us for a few minutes now and already you've picked a fight with her, eh Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha merely growled at the monk. "Stop being an idiot, Miroku. We ain't fought yet."

"Yet?" Kagome questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Dropping her backpack on the ground with a plop, Inuyasha replied, "Keh, anytime now you're gonna go do something stupid."

Anger sparked in Kagome and she shot Inuyasha a death glare. "Just like you did right now by saying that! Sit!" Gratified as Inuyasha plummeted to make contact with the ground, Kagome calmly strolled past him, picked up her backpack from the spot he left it in, and walked off saying, "Come on Miroku."

After one last pitying look at the fuming dog demon, Miroku followed Kagome down the trail.

The village was as lively as ever, the mid-day bustle of villagers and, occasionally, some travelers filling the fields and roads. Swooping down under the bamboo flap of Kaede's hut, Kagome entered, warmly greeting the old priestess and Sango.

A blur of red fur crashed into Kagome, knocking her off balance for a moment. Shippo's beaming face stared up at her as he exclaimed, "Kagome! You're back!"

Smiling down at the exuberant young fox kit, Kagome hugged him tightly. "I think I might just have something for you, Shippo…" Releasing Shippo, Kagome reached into her bag, rummaging for a bit until she revealed a package of pocky to the excited demon. "Here you go!"

Sango spoke up from her kneeling position on the floorboards. "Kagome… I thought that Inuyasha had gone to retrieve you. Where is he, anyways?"

A frown flitted across her features. "He ran into some… interference along the way."

The demon slayer gripped the Hiraikotsu that lay in her lap tightly, asking tensely, "A demon?"

"No," Kagome laughed here despite herself, "The ground."

Miroku wagged his eyebrows at Sango, who released a short burst of giggles at her realization. "What did he do now?"

"_He _didn't do anything." Inuyasha answered hotly, revealing himself from the doorway, his expression dark. At the sight of dirt all over him, Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and questioned innocently, "What happened to _you_, Inuyasha? You look like you were rolling around in the dirt."

"Aw, shut up!" Inuyasha snapped and hit the poor kit over the head, leaving a large bump.

Kaede, not having said a word since they all arrived, looked from once face to another, shaking her head at the usual argument. Some things never changed.

Surprisingly it was mid-afternoon before the group managed to leave the village, and by that time the intense heat of the day was beginning to show. Beads of perspiration dotted the humans' foreheads and even Shippo began to complain that it was way too hot.

Only Inuyasha appeared to be unaffected by the whole ordeal. He was at the head of the group, keeping the same hard pace as before and it was having drastic effects on Kagome.

If she could take off her clothes and jump into a stream, she would've. However, seeing as there was no way that was going to happen, Kagome had done everything that could've been done. Her sleeves were rolled up, hair tucked in a messy knot on the back of her head, and her shoes and socks dangling from her hand.

Sango and Miroku didn't seem well off either. The two of them, with their layers of clothing, appeared on the verge of collapsing. Shippo was carting a tired kitten-form Kilala on his back.

Deciding that the only hope of surviving the day was to persuade Inuyasha into at least a small break, Kagome caught up with his long strides and peered over at him. Okay, so maybe this weather did have its toll on him, too. He appeared a little uncomfortable, but being true to his stubborn nature, refused to display it openly.

His gaze swiveled to her and he asked tartly, "What?"

"Can we stop for a little while?"

This served to make him halt mid-step and turn to her. "What! What the heck for?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "You idiot, can't you feel how hot it is?" Gesturing towards the panting group watching them, she added on a softer note, "We're all tired and over-heated. Just for a couple of minutes, please?"

He seemed to give a few inches at her tone, and muttered releculantly, "Whatever. Your damn fault if Naraku gets to the shards before we do."

"I don't think even Naraku will come out in _this _weather," Kagome playfully teased, trying to reach a lighter mood. The corners of Inuyasha's mouth tugged upward, but he turned and sat in the shade of a big oak tree nearby.

Flashing Sango and Miroku thumbs-up, Kagome watched as they both trudged over to a tree with huge branches and sat beneath it together with Shippo and Kilala. _They need to spend sometime alone… _Kagome agreed to herself and then turned her head to look at Inuyasha. She wanted so badly to have some time together with him too.

Coming to sit next to him, Kagome drew her knees up to her chest and savored the cool breeze that whistled by them, twirling the stray dark strands that had escaped the loose knot. For a long time they just simply sat in a comforting silence, and Kagome savored how nice it felt to be in Inuyasha's company without yelling at each other.

She always loved these short moments when it seemed the whole world carried on around them, in the distance Kagome could hear Sango and Miroku's conversation, and Shippo's laughter. And Inuyasha… every detail about Inuyasha she loved. She cared for him a lot more than she liked to admit to herself.

It seemed to have been ages ago when she started to feel this strange way in his presence. If his skin grazed hers, a tingle would shoot through her. When he smiled, or appeared remotely happy, Kagome would be happy, too. If he was pained, then she would share his pain with him.

Another gust of wind blew by, sending Inuyasha's long silver hair to tickle Kagome's neck. She giggled and moved her head just out of reach.

Inuyasha caught his flying mane and smoothed it down, blushing lightly. "Damn hair," he murmured under his breath.

"Hey," Kagome protested gently, "your hair's nice." She carefully held a couple of strands, marveling at how they shone in the rays of sunlight coming through between the leaves.

He only blushed harder at her comment and snatched the strands away. "Feh. You make me sound like a damned wuss."

Instead of getting mad as he expected her to do, Kagome flashed a quick smile at the surprised half demon. "Maybe. But you're not one."

He frowned at her soft expression.

Kagome immediately dropped the tender look and stood up, eyes downcast at a random spot in the grass. "Y-You only wanted a few minutes, I forgot. We should get going now…" She forced a bright smile onto her features, fully aware that he could see right through it. He opened his mouth to say something-, then thought better of it and leapt to his feet.

She didn't pay attention to his words as he shouted to Miroku and Sango, as her mind was reprimanding her for revealing so much feeling to him. Her expression had shown _something_, she could perceive that much from the frown that had been on Inuyasha's mouth.

_I don't want him to feel obligated, like he has to return my feelings. _She didn't think he loved her the way she loved him. He most certainly didn't show it, that's for sure. Kagome's sad gaze refused to make contact with Inuyasha's and she meekly followed behind the group as they started off again, lagging behind most of the way.

This time the heat didn't bother her at all, so wrapped up in her sorrowful thoughts was she. _I guess it isn't meant to be, _she resolved, trying desperately to ignore the enormous emptiness that revelation brought to her heart.

Inuyasha ignored the scattered remarks that Sango and Miroku made, and tried his best to not pay attention to the suddenly silent Kagome either, failing miserably in the latter. He was attuned to Kagome's every move and sigh, and he surreptitiously watched her from underneath the cover of his bangs.

Apparently she did not notice his scrutiny, or if she did didn't comment on it, because her gaze stayed hooked on the path in front of her. Only minutes after Kagome had stepped out of the shade, sweat rolled down her forehead, and she distractedly wiped it away.

Tearing his eyes away from the sight of her, Inuyasha looked up to the clear sky. No clouds were visible on this hot day, and there appeared to be no hint of cloud cover for the rest of the afternoon.

He thought back to the expression Kagome had bestowed upon him, so caring and gentle, like he _meant _something to her. _And then you had to ruin it by going and doing… doing **something**, idiot. _

He didn't know what he did. Almost as quickly as the soft look had come it had gone, leaving a slightly saddened Kagome behind in the process.

Hating to be the one that had brought on this sudden display of sorrow in her, Inuyasha fixed his gaze on her. He would make it up to her, somehow.

**How was that? I'm not going to give you a number of how many reviews I will require for the next chapter, but I will post the next one probably sometime this week or early of next. Be on the lookout for it!**

**Thanks and see you next time!**

**-kikyohater92-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Here is your second chapter! Next weekend I'll post the third one. **

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch2

The day had slowly given away to night and as the traveling group nestled down into their sleeping bags further to stray away any of the coldness that came from the spring nights, a lone hanyou sat up in the boughs of a nearby tree, his face thoughtful.

_Has it really been three years? _He asked himself. It had seemed so short to him, after all the long, black and white years he had spent alone, these past few had flown by in a whirl of colors. But one vital object separated these two times by oceans. Kagome.

_Before Kagome, when I was with Kikyo, I tasted my first glimpse at happiness. But what I had with Kikyo seems incomparable to how alive I am with Kagome. _

His mind focused on his deceased lover, and a twinge of sadness poked through him. Kikyo was gone to him; Kikyo had been gone to him since the day she shot him to the sacred tree. The only reason he visited her now was he felt it his obligation to see to her safety, knowing that he was partly to blame for her being dead.

But, he didn't love Kikyo.

Inuyasha cared about her, and would always protect her, but he would never be able to overcome the complete lack of trust they held in another. No matter how many times she proclaimed she loved him that would never change.

The flames crackled below, snapping Inuyasha out of his reverie. Scanning the campsite for any signs or threat of danger, then the air as he tentatively sniffed it, Inuyasha found none. A sigh escaped his mouth, and his head lowered in exhaustion, allowing himself the peace of rest with the knowledge that Kagome was safe, at least for tonight.

Too bad he hadn't listened for any footsteps, because if he had he would've immediately heard the light, barely existent ones approaching upwind from him.

Kagura slid behind a tree, hiding from view in case the nuisance Inuyasha was watching. She glanced unsurely up to the branch she was sure he was in and smiled smugly when she found him to be asleep.

_Don't worry, Inuyasha, _she thought snidely, _at least this time I do not come to take her life…_

At this thought her gaze flicked to the girl, almost woman slumbering before her, her back turned to the wind witch. Kagura reminisced about the orders Naraku had assigned to her.

"_Send Kagura in," Naraku had hissed to the silent Kanna, who merely nodded her head in acquiescence and disappeared behind the curtain, soon emerging with a highly uncomfortable Kagura. _

"_What is it this time, Naraku?" Kagura asked impatiently, and Naraku frowned slightly. "Watch your tongue, witch, I will not deal with your insolence for much longer." _

_Kagura fidgeted, not sure if he was planning on killing her now or later. Naraku smirked at her uncertainty and sneered, "No, Kagura, I will allow you to live… for the moment. But, you must spy on Kagome for me." _

_Spreading her fan open, Kagura questioningly eyed Naraku, but turned to leave instantly, not wanting to continue to be in Naraku's presence. Just his aura alone sickened her to no end. _

"_You are curious as to why Kagome." Naraku made it more of a statement than a question, and Kagura mentally shivered at the satisfaction in is voice. She stopped mid-step, but did not turn around. _

"_I am going to make Inuyasha suffer once more." _

_The glee he put into that promise frightened Kagura, but she hastily retreated from the room and, judging by Naraku's dark laugh, he had noticed her fear. _

Kagura shivered from the mere memory of his evil, vile voice. She took one last, sympathizing glance at Kagome and Inuyasha, mentally wishing them luck from whatever Naraku had in plan. Then, whipping a feather out of her hair and throwing it on the ground, she lifted into the sky and took off.

The fire popped, sending an ember flying onto Kagome's hand. She awoke to the burning feeling and groggily stared down at the orange ash before fully registering that her hand was burning.

"Ow!" she squeaked and brushed it off, leaving a red mark in its trail. Kagome lifted her hand to her mouth and waited until the spot only throbbed before yawning and stretching. The sky was barely lightening; it had to be around dusk. The trees blocked off any hope of her watching the sun rise and she sighed, comprehending she was way too awake to try and sleep some more.

Standing up, Kagome stretched even more lethargically and dutifully rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it into her over filled backpack. _Like this bag can hold much more… heck, I probably can't even fit a pencil in this thing. _

Picking up the sounds of rushing water nearby, Kagome started to head to the source, hoping to maybe splash some water on her face.

She didn't get two steps toward the forest before a voice stopped her. "Oi, just where do you think you're going, wench?"

Tensing at the sudden question but then relaxing once more as she instantly recognized Inuyasha's deep voice, Kagome looked up into the trees, hoping for a glimpse of the dog demon. "Where are you?"

She caught a blur of red to the side of her and turned to him, smiling if not slightly startled. "Oh… good morning Inuyasha." Inuyasha assessed her for a lengthening second, and then grunted in response. He had woken to her indignant squeak of pain and had been fully prepared to jump down and kill the bastard who was harming her… until he saw her flick off the still hot ember from her hand.

He'd be damned if he ever got any sleep around her, with him rising to every sound or stirring she made. Stupid, oblivious, girl.

Kagome flashed Inuyasha another unsteady smile and continued to walk in the earlier direction she had been going for. "You never answered my question wench…" he growled threateningly.

"To the stream. Don't worry, I'll be back."

Inuyasha shoved his hands roughly into his sleeves, blushing lightly. "Keh. Did I say I would worry?"

Kagome wanted to stick her tongue out in frustration at the uncooperative dog demon, but couldn't help the small self pity that she allowed herself. Maybe he really didn't care what happened to her-.

"But you still better come back in one piece, ya hear?" he added at the end. Kagome's features softened and she flushed at Inuyasha's unspoken concern. It didn't make a difference if some people told her to beware, that Inuyasha was a cold blooded animal. He would always be her gentle hanyou in her heart.

He watched her go in silence, aware of the rousing companions behind him. Turning to them only after Kagome was no longer in sight, he plopped down and started up a new fire over the dead ashes of last night's one, keeping an ear trained on Kagome's whereabouts at all times.

Sango was the first to make her way over to the flames, and her demeanor was polite, if not a little sleepy. "Inuyasha," she asked curiously, "where is Kagome?"

"At the river," he answered distractedly, and poked a stick into the growing fire.

She nodded her head in acceptance and folded up the thin sheet she slept on, wrapping it in her small pouch she carried with her always.

Miroku chose that time to stiffly sit up in his bedding and yawn, the prayer beads over his right hand rustling quietly as he raised his arms over his head in a stretch.

"Hey, lecher, finally awake?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and observing the waking monk. Miroku made no reply, just grinned at him and stood up, walking over to Sango, who sent him a dangerous glare.

"Not too close, Miroku…" she warned and he lifted his hands up in fake innocence.

"Why Sango! I was not even thinking of those things!" Miroku protested, and picked his staff up from the ground.

Sango eyed him warily, scootching away from him. "Sure you weren't," was all she said, but it was enough to make Miroku go over and sit by the fire instead of rubbing her rear.

Bored by this all too familiar scene that had nothing to do with him, Inuyasha excused himself, "If you two don't mind, I'm gonna go catch us some breakfast."

Miroku beamed at the idea of food. "Excellent suggestion, Inuyasha! What is on the menu today?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Fish." With that final statement he walked to the river, figuring he might as well watch over Kagome while fishing since it would drive him insane to be in constant worry over her.

Kagome dove into the water again, and burst up to breathe. It felt wonderful to swim, especially in her good mood. Inuyasha's words repeated themselves over in her head, causing a small, secretive smile to stay on her lips the whole time.

She recorded every nice thing he ever said to her, knowing that those times were rare indeed, and cherishing each one dearly.

Glancing at her discarded clothes on the shore, Kagome wondered if she should return to camp. Surely everyone would be awake by now. But as she pondered in the middle of the rushing water, Kagome felt a light mist from the water hit her face in the wind and made her decision.

She could get out in a little while.

So wrapped up in the enjoyment of the cool water was Kagome, that she didn't notice the figure striding out of the trees, nor when his eyes riveted to her as if by some invisible magnet. Nor did she hear his breath catch in his throat from the beauty before him.

Inuyasha leapt behind a tree before Kagome had time to spot him. He knew if she had seen him, she would've sat him into a crater for peeping on her.

His teeth ground together. _Well, it ain't exactly **peeping**… I mean for god's sake she didn't say she was going to bathe._

The image of her body standing before him, bare and without clothes to hide her gorgeous curves, made him bite down on his lip to keep from whimpering. He had known he was aware of her… but not to this extent.

Damn, she was going to drive him mad!

The sound of wet footsteps coming towards him caused him to freeze. Kagome was heading towards him, apparently done with her swim, and would find him here, in perfect view of the stream she was just in.

_Holy shit…_

Throwing caution to the wind, Inuyasha jumped into a branch above the path Kagome was coming down and prayed that for once she wouldn't notice him. He watched as she walked closer and closer to his hiding spot, droplets of water still dripping from her soaked clothes.

A twig snapped below him as, one branch below, a squirrel crawled up the tree. Inuyasha felt like ripping the squirrel apart. _Damn you, you fucking rodent, _he cursed mentally.

Kagome tensed up, panickingly searching the trees. "W-who's there?"

_You're in for it now…_ he told himself, but knew that Kagome wouldn't give up unless she was absolutely certain there was no one around. So, hoping his dent in the ground wouldn't be deeper than four feet, Inuyasha swung off the bough and onto the spot in front of Kagome.

Breathing deeply as Kagome realized it was just Inuyasha; she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "My god, Inuyasha, please tell me when you're going to sneak up on me!"

"Keh. Then it wouldn't be sneaking."

She managed a reluctant smile before giggling. "I suppose you're right…"

"Of course I'm right, wench," was his arrogant remark, an answering smile on his mouth too. He thoroughly relished their playful bantering, and the fact that Kagome had overlooked the fact that he was way too close to the river.

Shaking her head at his comment, Kagome teased, "Egotistical male."

He quickly shot one back to her. "Feh. Sanctimonious females."

Here Kagome crossed her arms crossly over her chest. "Hey! I'm definitely not sanctimonious!"

Inuyasha shrugged, the playful look still in his expression. But a wind blew by the couple, making Kagome shiver violently in her drenched clothes. Inuyasha, a frown firmly on his mouth, quickly stripped himself of his outer haori and laid it on Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome clutched the haori close to her body and warmly smiled at Inuyasha, who froze at the emotion he saw in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. But before he could place the unnamed emotion, Kagome dragged her gaze away from his and said shyly, "Thank you," before resuming her walk back to camp.

Moving to join her, Inuyasha started as he recalled he was supposed to have gone to catch fish. _Damn Kagome has a way of distracting me from other things…_he thought absently as he raced back towards the stream once again.

**Hope you liked it, and I would like to know your ideas! Please send them in! **

**A/N: I saw the fourth movie, and I don't see the "big problem" that was resolved. Can someone explain? **

**-kikyohater92-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all my awesome readers. Here is your chapter; I'm so happy that I got it finished so fast! I'll be updating every weekend, depending on your reviews! So, you know what that means… once you're done with this chapter; press that wonderful little button down at the bottom called a review!**

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch3

Kagome came back from her dip in the river refreshed and ready to take on the world. It helped to have Inuyasha's haori wrapped around her figure, too, and the sweetness of his earlier gesture brought another shy blush to her cheeks.

_Why is he acting so caring all of a sudden? _She asked herself, her thoughts confused to the dog demon's actions.

Strolling into camp rather dazedly, Kagome noticed her friends were up and about with their morning routine, Sango checking Kilala's fur for any burrs or other such things and Miroku meditating not far off. "Good morning," she greeted them cheerfully and Sango turned around at her voice.

"Oh! Kagome! I did not see you coming!" Sango exclaimed and then her gaze rested on the bright red robe draped over her shoulders and she raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

Kagome started. She hadn't realized that the clothing would be suspicious until she saw Sango's knowing expression. "A-about this…" Kagome began, scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously, "I was cold and Inuyasha let me borrow it."

Sango's hands stilled in Kilala's fur momentarily, then resumed their searching. "Let you borrow it? You mean you asked him for his haori?"

"Well… not exactly…" Kagome answered slowly, her movements now a bit anxious as she bit her lip and refused to meet Sango's eyes. "Oh, all right," she grudgingly replied after a few seconds of silence in which Sango did not look away from her. "Inuyasha gave it to me."

A smile formed on Sango's lips as her eyes sparkled in delight for her friend's good fortune. She knew that nothing made Kagome happier than those small, extremely rare displays of kindness Inuyasha showed her, and just to witness Kagome's beaming face was enough to make Sango's day.

"Kagome, why don't you sit down and talk to me until Inuyasha returns? Miroku won't be done for a little while, anyways…" Kagome nodded at Sango's offer and gingerly knelt before the demon slayer, resuming their conversation.

It wasn't till much later that Inuyasha stalked into their midst once more, holding up the fish he had brought. Kagome had immediately set to work cooking them, and in no time at all they were off, sweeping one last glance at their abandoned campsite before leaving.

Kagome purposely steered herself to Inuyasha and handed him his folded up fire rat clothing. He took it wordlessly and shrugged it onto his shoulders. "Thanks," Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. "It was pretty cold this morning."

Inuyasha didn't appear too interested at her remark. "You better enjoy it, wench, cause it ain't gonna be for a long while."

Lifting her eyes to the rapidly brightening sky, Kagome shielded them with her hand enough so she could see the sun already high in its ascent. "You're right," she agreed. "I'm already starting to feel kinda warm."

Hearing no answer Kagome just continued to walk right beside him, stopping to look back at their companions to make sure they were still there every now and then.

Miroku watched the couple ahead of him with interest. _They seem much closer… _he mused as his gaze innocently slid to Sango and he angled his direction so that his feet were taking him closer to her with each step. Reaching out, Miroku's hand nonchalantly met Sango's rear.

Sango halted as her face grew hot with embarrassment. "Lecher!" she shrilly screamed, whipping her hand around to collide with Miroku as a slap echoed through the forest, startling some birds out of a tree.

Inuyasha's ear flicked back towards the now shouting demon slayer behind him and he held back a snicker. Miroku never gave up, did he?

Kagome didn't even try to suppress her burst of giggles. They sure had a weird way of expressing their love for each other… I mean what other couple was like Sango and Miroku?

_We sure aren't, _Kagome thought as her gaze snapped to Inuyasha. Then Kagome's eyes widened at the insinuation of her thoughts. _We aren't a couple. We aren't. Really. I just happen to be hopelessly in love with a guy who couldn't care less. _She sighed loudly, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Oi, what's with you?" he gruffly questioned her and she shook her head, dismissing the matter.

He wasn't so easily fooled. But he managed to restrain from trying to force it out of her, knowing a 'sit' wouldn't solve anything. The pain that had so briefly flashed through her eyes was one that ate at his heart, and he wanted to reach out and reassure her in anyway possible that everything was fine.

Being the stubborn, proud hanyou he was though, he didn't, however sorely he was tempted to, he couldn't bring himself to comfort her. To him, there was no guarantee she would want his comfort.

A village loomed up upon their path and they all heaved sighs of relief, having been traveling far too much for their liking. Inuyasha snorted at the exhausted forms of his companions and, as resolutely as ever, strode into the midst of the huts.

Miroku made a beeline for a pair of young maidens who happened to be passing by, and Sango stormed after him, holding Hiraikotsu in a manner that spelled trouble.

So Kagome soon found herself alone with Shippo in the middle of the road and, shrugging disbelievingly at how fast her friends had disappeared, wandered off into the crowd.

"Gee, Kagome, where are we going?" Shippo questioned as Kagome weaved her way through the people. In truth, Kagome had no clue at all to where her feet were taking her, but didn't bother with that. She would end up somewhere eventually.

And ending up somewhere is exactly what she did. Kagome blinked as she discovered she had crossed the village and was now on the other side of the busy huts. This side of the forest held a foreboding chill to it, and Kagome shivered despite herself. Glancing around, she realized that no one appeared to walk this close to the woods, always turning around before they could come any closer.

A low moan of a wind whistled through the trees, and Shippo gulped. "Uh, Kagome I think we should go back now…" The mysteriousness of the sudden evil aura beckoned to Kagome, and curious, she ignored Shippo's request and took a step forward.

"Young lady!" an old, cracked voice squeaked, and a hand tugged at her sleeve, effectively stopping her. An elderly lady stood behind her, a pleading look in her dull eyes as she attempted to draw Kagome away from the trees. "You must not stray into there!"

A puzzled expression crossed Kagome's face. "But why? What has happened there?" Another cold gust swirled out of the dark shadows and the older woman gasped.

"' Tis an evil place! No innocent one like yourself must go in there!" She paused for a second to close her eyes. "There have been many tragic deaths of young girls, and the forest is said to be haunted by evil spirits…"

Kagome didn't doubt this for a second. She knew that some prospect of these woods made her blood run cold, but there had to be something other than _spirits _causing that, right? "M-maybe there is a demon…"

The old villager shook her white head. "If that were so, young lass, then the demon would've devoured them! But no, 'tis their souls that have been removed." She then shuddered at the mere thought and walked off, cane supporting her rickety steps. Shippo made a small sound of fright and clung even tighter to Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome stared at her until she disappeared among the throng of villagers, and then tentatively swiveled her gaze to the line of trees only but a few feet from her. The leaves swayed with an indistinguishable wind and the whole area put Kagome on guard.

So intently was she focusing on the forest that she didn't even notice the person approaching her silently from off to the side until a loud, irritated voice snapped, "Where the hell have you been, wench!"

Shippo let out a yelp of surprise and Kagome started, almost losing her balance, but righting herself before she could fall. Clutching the fabric over her rapidly palpitating heart, Kagome released her held breath when she recognized the surly half demon before her.

"Inuyasha!" she berated him, and Shippo launched his tiny body at Inuyasha, effectively landing on his head and pulling at his ears. "You jerk! Don't scare me an' Kagome like that!"

Inuyasha swiftly captured the fox kitsune by his fluffy tail and landed a sound thump to his head. "Brat. If you didn't have such damn weak senses…"

Kagome flashed him a warning glare and Inuyasha's comment faded into nothing as he released Shippo, who promptly fell face first into the ground below.

"Wench, you didn't answer my question…" Inuyasha impatiently growled and Kagome refocused her attention on the trees.

"Inuyasha… do you sense anything strange about this forest?"

"What?" The question caught him unexpectedly and he turned to the forest, regarding it carefully. A scowl darkened his features as he bit back a snarl. There was something off… out of place in these trees, some kind of hidden or unseen force. And he didn't trust it one bit.

Hastily he grabbed Kagome's arm and began to drag her back into the village. Kagome fumbled a little at his quick move, and then frowned. "Well?"

"Nothing. I didn't sense anything unusual." Inuyasha lied, hoping Kagome wouldn't try to wander in there alone. There was no way he was taking her into those trees, it set every one of his senses on alert, and left him feeling strangely unsettled.

He finally managed to drag her back to Miroku and Sango, who both showed signs of a previous argument, Sango with a fierce gleam in her gaze and Miroku with an enormous red handprint on his cheek.

Kagome softly laughed at their pouting faces, and moved her eyes to Inuyasha, who was staring at her with a peculiar look in his smoldering golden eyes, but before Kagome had time to register it, he quickly realized she had spotted the direction of his gaze and glanced elsewhere.

_What was that? _Kagome wondered, her breathing still affected by his sudden weakening of his usual stoic barriers, and that strange glint she had seen in his intense gaze. Her pulse fluttered madly and Kagome distracted herself by walking over to Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha watched Kagome saunter off, and felt the usual pull at his heartstrings as she left. _Dammit! You're acting like some lost and confused puppy! She's just going over to Miroku and Sango; it's not as if she's leaving! _

Funny how things seemed to change for Inuyasha. Before he met Kagome or Kikyo, he had been totally dependent on himself, never asking anyone for help or assistance. Now, within the short time of three years, his whole lifestyle had been turned upside down, leaving him dependent on this one girl who didn't even have an inkling of how much he relied on her to keep his life going.

_Its better that she **doesn't **know… what would she do if I told her?_ Inuyasha snorted. _Most likely freak out and run back into the well… _

How could he be so reliant on Kagome?

The room was dark, no sunlight penetrating the thick walls of the exterior, and a single candle burning steadily its only illumination. A shadowed figure sat just in the outer reaches of the small circle of light the candle created.

Kanna slid open the door, disturbing the eerie silence that hovered in the room, and approached the man, a blank expression withstanding on her pale features. She slowly held her mirror out for the person to see, the mirror flashing briefly with a white light before revealing Kagome, standing in the village conversing with Sango and Miroku.

"Well done, Kanna," Naraku said approvingly and watched as the young miko in the reflection laughed.

_Not for long… _he thought with a smirk and reached out his hand until it was inches from touching the glass. His hand emitted a purple haze that seeped into the mirror. With grim satisfaction, he observed Kagome's pained look moments before she dropped to the grass, Sango screaming her name.

"That is enough."

Kanna pulled her mirror back to her chest and quietly exited the room. Naraku sat back and allowed a sneer to appear on his lips. _Phase one of my plan complete… _

Kagome laughed at another one of Miroku's lecherous advances towards Sango, and silently wished the demon slayer luck with having to deal with this pervert for the rest of her life. Her joyous smile remained on her face as she remembered the day Miroku had proposed to Sango, without even trying to touch her!

The young priestess also knew that Sango had that day fresh in her mind always, even more vivid than Kagome's memories. It served to remind the demon slayer that no matter how many women he asked to bear his children, Sango had a claim on Miroku no one else possessed.

Without any warning, a horrible pressure erupted in her chest, causing her to cringe and swerve violently.

Kagome's legs gave out on her as her mind reeled, trying to grasp control of herself once again. Falling to the ground, Kagome tried to calm her racing pulse, and moved to stand up again, but found she couldn't.

"Kagome!" she heard from to the side of her, but her foggy brain could do no more than realize that this voice was terribly familiar, and as the last bit of her consciousness faded away she thought, _Inuyasha…_

Heart pounding madly in his ribcage, Inuyasha was at her side faster than Sango or Miroku could manage.

He relaxed the slightest bit when he recognized the oh so sweet sound of her faint heartbeat. She was breathing too, short shallow breaths that flattened Inuyasha's ears as they heard the fragile sound.

_Dammit, what the hell happened!_ His mind frantically wondered._ Kagome!_

**This seems like a nice place to end it. Ha! If only I could see you guys' faces! I know, I know you hate cliffhangers, so do I. Call me a hypocrite, but I seriously don't like to read cliff hangers, but I do think it's terribly fun to write them. **

**The suspense keeps you wanting more…**

**I'm evil, and I know it. **

**See you next time!**

**-kikyohater92-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa… I am actually sticking to this whole I'm-gonna-update-every-weekend thing. That's so crazy because usually I'm really, really busy with school. **

**In fact, after I post this I have homework to attend to. So excuse me…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but a girl can dream!**

The sun was rapidly falling in the sky, the pink and orange tints of sunset already beginning to show. Kagome had yet to awaken, and the hanyou waiting was increasingly becoming more and more agitated, snapping at anyone's questions and snarling randomly.

The village healer was doing the best he could muster to bring Kagome back into a conscious state, but the reasons for her sudden fainting were beyond him. There was no logical explanation, was what he had told the anxious group, and with that comment made he walked back inside Kagome's room, shaking his head.

And here they were, standing outside the hut, confused and worried as to what was wrong with their young friend.

Inuyasha was separated from them, not really wanting to be bothered by anyone, and seemingly not paying attention to anything at all. In fact, as the day had drawn to a close, he had quieted down his furious outbursts and had entered into a withdrawn state.

Miroku was the first one daring enough to approach. The jingle of his staff alerted the hanyou to the oncoming person, but Inuyasha did not even spare him a glance.

"You cannot go on like this forever, my friend."

Inuyasha sent him a warning glare, the look of annoyance ever present on his scowling features. Miroku decided to avoid bluntness and instead weave his way to the real problem.

"How long are you prepared to stay up?"

"However long it fucking takes for her to wake up," Inuyasha replied, aggravated.

The 'her' in question undoubtedly meaning Kagome, Miroku stood over Inuyasha's sitting figure, speculatively watching him for a reaction to his next question. "And how long do you believe it will take her to rouse?"

The dog demon visibly flinched, as doubt began to work its way into his mind, but he shook it off, persisting with the thought that she would eventually wake. "Miroku," he answered savagely, "how the hell am I supposed to know!"

The monk sighed in response and sat down in a meditating position next to Inuyasha. "Who do you think is the person behind this?" he finally asked after a moment of silence crept by.

Inuyasha frowned. He had thought of the possibility of someone bestowing a curse on her, and the option had become more and more conceivable as they had no explanation for her sudden sickness. All Miroku received from Inuyasha was an elongated quietness, and finally the monk stood up and left him to his own brooding.

And brooding is exactly what Inuyasha was doing. His mind was scanning the list of possible enemies that would've done such a thing right under his nose. Of course, the first name that came to his mind was…

"Naraku…" he growled.

Naraku smirked as he heard the angered name Inuyasha muttered under his breath. _Ah, so it seems that half breed has a brain after all, _he leered inwardly, and the smirk only grew.

Waving Kanna off, Naraku stared at the adjacent wall, the image of Kagome falling helplessly to the ground envisioned in his conscious.

"Too bad," he mused, "that girl would have made a half decent servant, seeing as Kikyo is beyond my grasp…"

_But, she is already my pawn in this game of betrayal… _Naraku countered his own statement, and a malicious chuckle escaped his mouth at his own genius.

The night wind carried a familiar and most unwelcome stench to Inuyasha's senses, causing his nose to wrinkle in disgust and his lip to curl in a semi-snarl. Swinging abruptly off of his perch on a branch, Inuyasha stood up straight and once more checked the air, confirming the scent he had detected previously.

Naraku was around.

_Damn bastard… _he thought furiously. _He's gonna pay for cursing Kagome!_

Miroku and Sango ran up beside him along with a transformed Kilala, who was growling and baring her long fangs. "Kilala sensed something," Sango stated questioningly. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha emitted a low growl from his throat instinctively and spat, "Naraku."

Miroku's brow creased, and Sango frowned deeply. "Do you think-," she started and Miroku finished her question by saying, "He must've been the one to knock Kagome unconscious. That's the reason he shows his despicable self."

Turning to the direction of the village, Inuyasha's sharp eyes riveted to the healer's hut, its window displaying the light inside. _Crap. What the hell do I do! I can't just leave Kagome here… what if it's a trap?_

His anger flared. _That fucker… he wants me to be in this situation! If I leave… he'll send a demon here… and if I don't, I'll miss a chance to kill him!_

Miroku sensed the hanyou's frustration and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. The hanyou looked at him, the uncertainty clear in his expression. "I will stay behind."

Inuyasha's gaze changed to one of immense relief. He was going to extract his revenge from that bastard tonight!

His eyes speaking volumes to Miroku of his gratitude, Inuyasha took off at a neck breaking pace, Sango following behind on Kilala.

Kagome woke to the sound of the healer's snoring, her mind foggy and her vision blurred. Twin Miroku's towered over her and she groaned, closing her eyes in an attempt to rid herself of the bad case of double vision.

"Ah, you awaken Lady Kagome," Miroku greeted her friendly. "How do you feel?"

"My head…" Kagome mumbled, pressing a hand to her forehead. She painfully opened her eyes and glanced about the room, disappointed as she did not see Inuyasha nearby. Or anybody for that matter… "Where is everyone?"

Miroku did not waver in his peaceful expression, although his mind searched for an excuse for their absence. "Er, Sango is relaxing in a hot spring nearby and Inuyasha is somewhere around here…" he lied.

He did not tell her of Naraku's appearance, knowing Inuyasha would not want her running into battle in such a fragile condition. Hoping that would satisfy her curiosity, Miroku grinned rather nervously.

_Huh... _Kagome thought. _That's strange… Sango's at a hot spring and Miroku's not trying to peep? _

Somehow Miroku's answer did not seem right to her, but she blamed the oddness on her current state of mind. Kagome breathed in deeply and hated the stuffiness in the small room so, standing up wobbly, she began to precariously walk to the door.

Miroku stopped her. "Are you sure you can walk, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at him and removed his arm from her pathway. "Miroku, I'll be fine. I'm just going to sit on that hill overlooking the village, that's all."

Hesitantly he allowed her to pass and then he too went outside, plopping down next to the entrance of the hut and watching his surroundings for any signs of oncoming demons.

The only thing adorning the hill was the green, tall grass that rippled in the soft breezes, and of course the woman who stood at the top, her long dark hair whipping in the wind, the strands silkily scattering down her back. Her lone slender figure was out of place in the cold night.

Gingerly kneeling down in the cool carpet of grass beneath her feet, Kagome stared out at nothing in particular, that peculiar feeling that something was astray nagging at her in the back of her head.

A shadow passed over head and Kagome's head snapped up, only to see a mystical soul stealer disappear into the trees. Her chocolate eyes widened at the only plausibility this could mean. Her incarnate was close by in the woods.

Her heart leapt into her throat as for a brief, frightening second she feared Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyo, but as the deceased miko emerged alone from the edge of the forest, Kagome fought down a sigh of relief.

But just as soon as she felt that moment of contentment it was gone, replaced by the desirability to know why Kikyo was paying her a visit. "Kikyo…" she breathed uncertainly as the older priestess stared emotionlessly down at the modern girl.

"My reincarnation," she stated simply, and a flutter of confusion marred her features before it vanished, leaving no trace behind. "I had assumed you were with Inuyasha and that demon slayer fighting, but that does not appear to be the case…"

Kagome's interest in Kikyo's appearance quickly disintegrated as she absorbed Kikyo's words. "F-fighting?" she finally stuttered, surprised. "With who? Where?"

Kikyo raised an eyebrow dryly. "So they did not reveal to you what they were doing. Very well, I shall tell you. They are in battle with Naraku, deep into this forest. The rest you will have to find out by yourself."

With this last revelation, Kikyo turned back into the trees and left her.

Kagome's gaze dropped to the ground as she took in her situation. What Kikyo just told her must be transpiring, why else would both Inuyasha and Sango both be absent? Now Kagome understood the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach at Miroku's excuse. _I have to help them… _Fiercely she rose to her feet and whirled around, descending down the hill at a rapid pace. As she neared the old hut she noticed Miroku was no where in sight, but pushing that small detail aside, Kagome rushed in and grabbed her bow and arrows, running back out.

_They have to be in the section of the forest Kikyo emerged from… _she quickly considered and took off into the trees, figuring that Miroku had, too, gone to assist their companions with Naraku. _I wonder why he didn't tell me though…_

Miroku had hastily rushed to the area in which the demon's aura was the strongest. It had been only moments before when he had sensed the presence of some creature in the night and he had forsaken his post at the entryway of the healer's living quarters to go off in search of the monster.

Now, back pressed firmly up against a tree, Miroku waited in utter silence for the demon to come forth to meet him.

Closer… closer… now the aura of this person was astoundingly near, and Miroku found himself puzzled at the fact that the mysterious person hadn't realized his presence yet.

"I presume you are the monk that travels with Inuyasha?" a cold, bitter voice floated to his ears and he swiveled his gaze to the other side only to be met with Kikyo, who apparently had evaded his senses enough to be this close to him.

Immediately he felt embarrassed and angered all at once. It was only Kikyo, not another one of Naraku's puppets…

A sudden, horrid thought occurred to him and he warily glanced at Kikyo again, who had not even moved a hair's width from her standing position. "Lady Kikyo… you are not here by the orders of Naraku, are you?"

The expressionless look on Kikyo's wan face morphed into one that resembled slight fury. "Naraku? I would not think of obeying any of Naraku's orders."

The monk closed his eyes in relief; he wasn't sure he would've been able to fend off Kikyo if that had been the case. Bowing his head respectfully in Kikyo's direction, Miroku raced back to the village, hoping that Kagome had not moved from her spot on the hill.

She had.

As he stared dumbly at the empty location Kagome had been in not even minutes ago, Miroku felt a slow coldness spread through his veins. _Oh no, oh no…_

Practically flying down the slope of the hill, Miroku raced into the healer's hut, his eyes searching for Kagome's bow and arrows.

They were no where to be found.

Heart pounding madly in his chest, Miroku dived under the flap and resurfaced outside, his gaze swinging to all the different directions she could've run in.

Inuyasha was going to skin him alive.

**Please send me your complaints, compliments, etc! Trust me, they really help me to know someone enjoys my writing. **

**See you next weekend! (Hopefully)**

**-kikyohater92-**

**By the way, just for fun, how many people like my username? 'Cause I sure as heck do…**


	5. Chapter 5

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch5

**Hey! Here's the latest chapter, fresh from the computer!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or Kagome or Miroku or Sango or…**

The dark forest seemed endless, with its dense undergrowth and scarce paths that seemed to lead you in circles. Kagome was wearing out, her hair windblown and her chest heaving, trying to recover the breath that she lost about a mile back. Coming to a halt, Kagome listened intently over the sound of her own ragged breathing to find any type of battle sounds.

The trees were eerily quiet, so much that the beating of Kagome's heart was like a drum in her ears. _Did I go the wrong way? _

Fear gripped her as she comprehended that indeed she had headed in the wrong direction, and was currently lost.

"Darnit!" she muttered under her breath, turning her head around to try retracing her steps.

The ground was dirty, a small, scraggly path worn into the grass from the few travelers who had passed through here. Kagome inspected it thoroughly and began to trail back, stopping every now and then to glance up.

It just so happened that the tiny path broke into two separate ones going in almost completely opposite directions. Kagome's heart dropped as she sighed heavily, feeling like she was going to cry. What a great help she was to her friends, getting lost in the dead of night, especially with Naraku around.

Plopping down on the floor, Kagome buried her head into her knees, trying to block out the very harsh reality.

_What am I supposed to do? If I follow one path and it's the wrong one, I'll end up even worse off that I am now! But… what will happen to me if I wait?_

These questions plagued her mind until at last she picked her head up, eyes downcast as she tried to find a solution. The wind picked up speed, whistling forebodingly with a pitch that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Curling up even more into herself, she attempted to keep warm.

In the loudness of the wind Kagome could not detect the light, almost nonexistent footsteps approaching until a shadow befell her, engulfing her in darkness.

"Huh?" she wondered out loud at the sudden loss of the meager moonlight she had been receiving. Suddenly, she realized someone or something was standing before her and the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickled.

Slowly, almost dreading the outcome, Kagome slid her eyes upward and almost fainted in relief.

It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet in her happiness at not being alone anymore. The dog demon did not respond, instead choosing to glare at her in a strange manner that caused Kagome to briefly ponder what was wrong with him. Pushing that troubling thought away, she smiled genuinely at him. "I thought you were with Sango fighting Naraku! I tried to find both of you but…" she trailed off, now wondering why Inuyasha wasn't yelling at her for getting lost.

There was definitely something wrong here. Inuyasha wasn't even talking to her, just standing there looking as if he were beholding some disgusting sight. "Inu…yasha?" Kagome questioned tentatively, feeling a little hurt at his the cold way he ignored her.

Inuyasha's lips curved into a cruel, twisted smirk that caused Kagome to back up a step. Before she could react further, the dog demon lunged forward; claws outstretched and took a swipe at her.

Kagome felt the claws digging into the skin on her waist and screamed at the burning sensation it left. She sensed the blood seeping from the fresh wound, and tightly draped her arm over it, trying to stop the blood flow.

Her eyes riveted to Inuyasha's as she bent over in pain. Their usual golden warmth was now replaced with one of pure malice, and the evil smile he wore still remained. It was as if he enjoyed her suffering.

_This isn't Inuyasha… _Kagome's mind grasped. Her eyes widened as she realized the sense of déjà vu she was experiencing, then narrowed on the enemy before her. "Naraku…" she hissed. _It has to be him. He's trying to redo the mess he caused fifty years ago!_

Inuyasha shook his head. "Can't even figure it out wench? I'm getting rid of you once and for all; I'm tired of putting up with you and your useless powers."

Kagome kept her breathing steady enough to answer, "You're not Inuyasha! He wouldn't do something like this…"

"Shows how stupid and naïve you are, Kagome. I am Inuyasha, don't try and deny it!" This statement made the dog demon charged towards her in another attack.

The priestess had enough sense to dodge it, and just as he was about to slice through her, Kagome threw her weight to one side and rolled away safely, if not dizzy from the blood she was losing.

Inuyasha came to a stop a few feet away from her, his expression annoyed and angry all at once. "Wench, don't move or you'll know the real meaning of pain!"

Rising slowly due to the sudden numbness in her legs, Kagome didn't meet his gaze, already expecting those spiteful eyes to be trained on her. Her bow was hanging in her grasp, the quiver of arrows slung on her back. _I don't think I'll be able to hit him; right now Naraku has Inuyasha's agility, meaning he's not an easy target… _

The only other option was to run, and Kagome followed her instincts by whirling around and fleeing. His amused laughter reached her ears, and she heard him take off from the ground into the trees to pursue her.

Her only hope now was to run into someone… _anyone _who could help her… heck even Shippo would be an asset right now. The fox kitsune could probably go race off for help or…

A red blur in one of the trees ahead of her stopped her train of thought and she darted to the right, avoiding a confrontation with him. She wouldn't be able to run forever, she knew that… but someone had to come…

Right?

The smug face of Naraku leered down at Inuyasha during a lull in the fighting, and the dog demon snarled in slight rage.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted up to the impassive demon before him, who stood in his full state, with the six arms protruding from his side, and the three tentacles shooting out of his back. Sango was kneeling down, cradling her right arm which just so happened to have gotten a tremendous gash along the length of it from a lucky attack Naraku had aimed at her.

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes to almost slits as he raised the Tetsaiga once more, ready to slice any oncoming tentacles he was sure Naraku was going to send any moment now. But they never came, and he grew impatient under the small smirk the bastard wore on his face.

He _knew _something… but what he knew was beyond Inuyasha.

_Wait.. _Inuyasha's conscious stopped him as he remembered the ill Kagome he left behind. His grip on Tetsaiga tightened to the point of shaking as Inuyasha realized that whatever was causing the arrogance Naraku was portraying _had _to have something to do with Kagome.

_What the fuck is he gonna do? _Inuyasha mentally screamed, and he couldn't control the growl that escaped from his throat.

Sango looked up to him questioningly, wondering why Naraku seemed to be affecting Inuyasha more than usual. The sting from her arm was a bigger bother, and she soon turned her attention back to putting enough pressure on her gash to stop the steadily flowing blood.

_Damnit, don't let me down, Miroku. I need you to protect Kagome. _The dog demon silently pleaded.

Inuyasha's ears picked up the sound of a person moving through the bushes behind them and he spun around whilst keeping an ear trained on Naraku for his movements. The rustling increased in volume until an alarmed Miroku staggered out, his eyes searching their midst.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, her voice a mixture of confusion and surprise. Inuyasha found he could not speak at the moment from the lump in his throat choking him. Miroku being there could only conclude to one thing.

Something was wrong with Kagome.

After a short scan of the scene, the monk's face paled considerably to a deathly white. His eyes flicked to Inuyasha's, and the instant they lingered told Inuyasha everything. Kagome was missing.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha demanded, rushing up to him and gathering a fistful of the front of Miroku's robes to pull him in.

Miroku shook his head, his expression displaying the puzzlement he felt. "I don't know! One moment she was there, and the next she had disappeared!"

The deep malicious laughter behind them froze all three of the humans instantly, and Naraku's low chuckling could be heard. "You fools," he sneered. "Why would I pass up a chance that was practically handed to me to destroy that impudent miko that is always meddling in my affairs?"

Naraku's smirk was infuriating, and Inuyasha could sense his demon blood boiling, his instincts demanding him to kill the bastard and be done with it. Evidently noting this, Naraku's expression became that much more satisfied, and he continued, "but not anymore. Kagome will never again be a bother to me… or this world for that matter."

The implication of his last remark sent Inuyasha over the edge and with an enraged outcry he charged at Naraku, exploiting his demonic abilities to their max level. Giving his claws a quick flexing, he swung them through Naraku's body, reveling in the distinguished ripping sound of flesh being torn into ribbons.

As the bloody chunks of Naraku fell towards the ground, there was a sudden flash of light and they vanished, leaving behind a wooden figurine which crumbled before Inuyasha's gaze.

"Fuck!" he swore heavily under his breath, and ran his hand tensely through his bangs.

Inuyasha whirled around after a long, oppressing moment, his eyes searching the sky and surrounding trees as if Kagome would appear suddenly.

_Where the fuck IS she? _

**Sorry it's not longer, but school's been rough this week and all this stuff came up so… this is all you get unfortunately. **

**But, there's hope yet! **

**The next chapter, as an apology, will be longer than the others!**

**Review!**

**-kikyohater92-**


	6. Chapter 6

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch6

A longer night could never have been. Inuyasha's footsteps pounded a rhythm into his mind, and he drove himself to his extent, seeking any clue he could uncover that would lead him to Kagome's whereabouts.

He had immediately departed from the clearing in which he had been fighting with Naraku, only sparing Miroku and Sango a quick exchange that he couldn't afford.

Every second added a deeper level of fear in his heart, and with each passing tree he found himself dreading what he would find around the corner. The frustration roiling around in his system was impossible to exterminate, and he felt impatient with his lack of success. With this rate, he would never make it to Kagome!

That thought in its own shot a shudder down his spine, and he narrowed his eyes in quiet fury. _Damn you, Naraku!_

If he only knew what he was searching for! No telling what horror Naraku had sent to wipe out the miko! Inuyasha's body tensed as he fought down a wave of panic.

The dog demon came to an abrupt stop when a soul stealer glided smoothly through the branches of a tree, then weaved its way out of his sight. He let out a growl of disapproval at the deceased miko's timing.

Inuyasha knew he could not stay and talk with Kikyo, even if, unlikely that it was, she had any leads to where Kagome went to, there would be not enough time, and time was what Inuyasha needed most.

He crouched and was about to leap into the night air once again when a voice whispered from a short distance away. "Are you leaving so soon, Inuyasha? You haven't even spoken to me yet."

The tone was tinged with the barest hint of sadness, but on the whole it was an empty voice that he heard.

Forcing himself to remain as he was, and not turn his head to address her, Inuyasha roughly bit out, "I can't. I have to go, _now_."

Kikyo's expression, unbeknownst to him, darkened at his sharp words, and she lingered her gaze on his turned back. However, Inuyasha's delicate sense of smell picked up her sudden shift in mood, and his skin prickled under her eyes. "Damnit Kikyo," he muttered, "What do you want from me?"

The miko carefully approached the tense half demon and laid her hand on his shoulder gently. Her touch was cold and unfeeling, so much different from the Kikyo he remembered well, that he took a precious moment to briefly clasp her hand in his, before he took off and was gone.

Kikyo stood perfectly still, her eyes widened slightly at what his small gesture had meant. She had known from the beginning what he was searching for, and her shriveled heart had beat faster with the hope that he would choose her over her reincarnation.

The hand that was outstretched was slowly brought to her chest and she reflected on his hurried, emotion filled words, _'I have to go, **now**.' _

It appeared that Kagome was the one that now held Inuyasha's heart. No more would she be able to summon him with just her presence, no more would she be allowed to revel in the knowledge that a man would willingly sacrifice _anything _for her. Kikyo was alone, now.

And, as she mulled even more over the last few previous years of her life, it seemed that she had been alone all along.

Kagome couldn't keep the panic from rising within her, and the knowledge that she was indeed very much alone in a secluded, pitch black forest with no stars revealed to guide her anywhere was enough to cause her stomach to lurch violently.

The added pain of her injury was no help, either, with the sudden blurring of her vision, and the dizzying sensation permanently in her conscious due to the blood loss she was experiencing. Now that the initial shock of the attack was wearing off, the real pain was near unbearable.

Her foot caught on an upturned root, tripping her and Kagome tried to maintain her balance, but to no avail. Her body was slammed into the hard earth, jarring her already fragile figure even more as her bow and arrows were tossed out of her reach.

A shadow was cast over her, and Kagome knew who it was even before he spoke. "Careless. What a pity your own downfall had been entirely your fault…"

The voice was horrible to her ears, causing her to cringe for reasons other than her bruised body. It held no sympathy or regret, only a deep hatred in it's depths, and the casual way in which he said it struck fear into Kagome's heart. _Inuyasha… I want the real Inuyasha here!_

She needed him. Needed him now as ever before. In fact, Kagome could not recall a time in which she never did need his presence. He was something she wanted around forever, and even times she had caught him with Kikyo, Kagome couldn't bear to ignore him, and she somehow always forgave him.

The strong pressure of something on her back painfully snapped her out of her revelations, and she released a bloodcurdling scream at the burning sensation which overtook her torso.

He was stepping on her. Literally crushing her into the ground. Kagome felt as if she couldn't breathe, every gasp for breath from her lungs a challenge and she soon found herself slowly losing consciousness, her brain screaming for her to inhale oxygen, but the immense weight he was applying was smashing her internal organs.

Just before she slipped away, Inuyasha lifted his foot ever so slightly, just keeping it enough so that she could not escape.

Kagome lay on the ground, panting, her whole frame trembling consistently as she struggled to get her lungs in working order. She let out a stream of coughs, the last of which splattered blood on the ground underneath Kagome's mouth.

"Would you prefer I get it over with? A painless beheading? Or maybe just slitting your throat would be satisfactory…"

Barely comprehending his words in her fuzzy mind, Kagome turned her head so that her dim eyes were focused on the beast on top of her.

Inuyasha's elegant features stared back at her, but Kagome was no fool. Even if it had been the real Inuyasha, she would've never believed it, not even if she had been able to sit him. She could never believe something so horrible of her love.

Naïve. Kagome knew that was what Inuyasha would call her. Foolish. And she realized the truth behind those thrown insults. She was. Just a stupid, naïve, foolish little girl that happened to trust the one person in her life that she cared about most of all.

Was that really so wrong? To be so understanding, was it really a sin?

Then she'd die a sinner, so be it.

Images flashed through her mind. Times where she and Inuyasha would share a moment, one so rare that she would treasure it for eternity. Her leaning against him after a long bloody battle. His, shy yet firm hand reaching out to grasp hers in an attempt to share the pain.

Kagome didn't want to leave him. She loved him too much. _Inuyasha…_

Miroku sporting a red hand print on his cheek from Sango, while the demon slayer glared evilly at the lecherous monk.

_Miroku... Sango..._

Shippo, excited, pouncing on her unsuspecting form with the hopes of waking her up so she could play with him in the early morning light. Kilala running at her feet with her while she taught Shippo the game of tag.

_Shippo… Kilala…_

Her mom, cooking happily in her kitchen whilst she waited for her ever absent daughter to return. Grandpa, sweeping the shrine dutifully and preparing lectures for her about being in the presence of demons for too long. Sota, blissfully enthralled in his videogames.

_Mom… Gramps… Sota…_

_I can't let them down. _

Suddenly, as if by some strange illusion, she saw the real Inuyasha mirrored in the eyes of Naraku, and the apparition graced his lips with a smile, one that stole Kagome's breath and made her pulse flutter. The illusion encouraged her, almost as if her hanyou were fighting right alongside her.

Determinedly, Kagome glanced over to her bow and arrows, laying discarded a few feet in front of her. She had to try. This was one time she would show what she was made of, prove to Inuyasha that she was capable of defending herself, and wasn't just some weak human.

The demon paid no mind to where her eyes roamed, but continued with it's talking. "Once I'm finished with you, I will kill all of our companions too… one by one until they are all gone."

Kagome inched forward, not even heeding the terrible things Inuyasha was repeating to her. They would only serve to distract her. She moved another inch, praying with all of her willpower he would not notice. She could almost reach her bow now.

The damage he had inflicted was getting to her. She knew it was only a matter of time before she passed out, but she willed herself on.

Her arms extended to the limit, and her fingertips barely grazed the feathers of the arrow and the smooth wood of the bow. _Just one more inch…!_

Using every last drop of her energy, Kagome lunged forward and swiped the bow and arrow and turned to the caught off guard half demon.

She focused all of her spiritual energy on this one shot, this one fateful aim that would either save her or destroy her. For a split second Kagome's eyes locked with his, and she swore she picked up a hint of Naraku's usual red color, but she did not stall long enough to find out.

With an astounding burst of power, Kagome released the arrow and it flew straight and true, right up through Inuyasha.

The blinding light was torture to her eyes, and she shielded them from the white flash. Trying desperately to stay awake, Kagome saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

At first, a dreadful coldness enveloped her as she suspected it was Naraku, but as she witnessed the falling flesh around her she realized it couldn't be. The figure was quickly at her side, and Kagome opened her eyes for the shortest of seconds, only to be greeted with the most beautiful sight she had ever beheld.

Inuyasha had arrived at last. "Inuyasha," she sighed quietly, the words rolling strangely off of her tongue, but before she could reach out and touch him, she fainted.

The half demon had sprinted at an alarming rate through the forest, his sole purpose for living, every fiber of his being, concentrated on this one girl who could either bestow him all the happiness in the world or condemn him to eternal suffering.

The reappearance of Kikyo had served to confuse him even further. _Seems everybody's out tonight… _he briefly mused, but his features hardened shortly after his wisecrack. _Damnit, but the one person I don't want out is._

His ears flattened miserably against his head, and his feet overtook another fallen log easily.

There was a stench in the air, a foul smell that tortured Inuyasha's mind even more. _Kagome, are you there? _He asked himself mentally, wondering if the scent had anything to do with his miko.

By this time he was so desperate he would pursue after any shred of a clue, and he switched his direction to where the scent was strongest. The trees seemed to taunt him, forever standing in his way, shadowing the path as if they did not want him to reach his destination.

Suddenly, an odd feeling over came him, and his skin crawled at the immense explosion of purifying power that was being released, and a stream of blinding light shot up into the heavens. And then he sensed it.

He could barely detect the scent, but he would be able to distinguish that beautiful fragrance anywhere.

It was Kagome.

The woods fell to an eerie calmness as the purifying aura dissolved, and Inuyasha blindly lunged forward, again and again, focusing on that one last lifesaver he clung to. He was getting closer… much closer.

Bursting into a clearing, his gaze met a sight so disturbing to him, his lungs ceased to work and his heartbeat faltered.

Kagome was on the ground, unconscious, and righteously so due to her numerous wounds. Inuyasha was at her side before he even allowed himself the luxury to process this nightmare, and he gently turned her over so that she was laying partially in his lap, facing him.

His eyes moved down her scanning, searching, and then they rested on her stomach and widened with indescribable pain. An enormous gash was on it, bleeding steadily. A great number of bruises were forming cruelly on her once flawless skin, and, as Inuyasha happened to glance down, blood stained the dirt underneath where her mouth had been.

It was a horrifying scene to the hanyou, and it delivered such a blow to him he could not move for several seconds. He should've foreseen something similar to this was going to happen, should've known from the beginning that Naraku was capable of something so merciless, yet this thought did nothing to ease his aching heart.

Inuyasha was about to pick her up when a few noticeable fragments caught his eye. Carefully laying Kagome back on the ground, Inuyasha moved to the only remainder of her enemy. The stench was Naraku, to be sure, but these pieces greatly puzzled him.

It was a torn pieces of his fire rat robe, charred from Kagome's arrow. They were strewn all over the place. As he examined the dirt for more evidence, he found something that rendered him more perplexed.

Silver hair. Silver hair, identical to his own, was tangled in with the fire rat clothing.

Inuyasha was not dumb. He put two and two together, and the final conclusion left him shaking with anger and revenge for Kagome. Naraku… he was even more despicable than imagined! To think, the bastard had the gall to try this for the second time in fifty years, it was enough to stir a raging fire in Inuyasha's chest.

And not just to anyone. No, Naraku had committed this against Kagome.

Turning to her and tenderly lifting her into his steady arms, Inuyasha sped off towards Kaede's village, in hopes of cleaning her wounds.

There was no way Naraku could escape from this incident. He would not let it slide, like the attack fifty years ago. Inuyasha felt that was partially his fault, anyways. If he and Kikyo had trusted each other more, then they would not have ended up in their predicament. They had brought that entirely upon themselves.

Kagome… she was a completely different story. Inuyasha trusted her, more than anybody he had ever meet, with maybe the exception of his mother. And now, to have that broken, crushed by the hands of Naraku, it was infuriating and caused Inuyasha to snarl venomously.

It took him no longer than a handful of minutes to arrive at Kaede's hut, seeing as his battle with Naraku had brought him closer to the elderly priestess's village. Shouldering his way through the bamboo flap, Inuyasha charged in to the dark hut.

Kaede instantly sat up, fear momentarily held in her guarded eyes, but it vanished upon seeing Inuyasha, only to reappear as her gaze landed on Kagome. "Dear me, child, what has happened to ye?" she questioned in horror, standing up as fast as she could and hobbling over to the hanyou, concern evident in her wrinkled face.

"Naraku," Inuyasha hissed, but gave no other explanation. Kaede motioned for him to set Kagome down upon the futon she had lain in only moments ago. He did so without question, which was so unlike Inuyasha's usual manner that the old miko had to check that he too was not injured.

Kneeling down, the dog demon carefully positioned her on the sheets, taking care not to bother any of her wounds. Before he could act further, though, Kaede had set a bowl down next to Kagome, as well as a rag, and asked, "Inuyasha, would it not be better for you to sit outside while I clean her wounds?"

His gaze averted from Kagome's restless features to Kaede's serious expression and he shook his head in a negative fashion. "No way in hell."

Kaede sighed, resigned to the knowledge that Inuyasha would not let the young woman out of his sight. She lifted up the top of Kagome's school uniform, keeping mind of her modesty in the company of Inuyasha at all times by only raising it as much needed. Then, with a practiced ease, she began to slowly clean and dress Kagome's injuries, aware of the hanyou's eyes on her hands at all times.

At last, she felt like there was no more she could offer, and Kaede stood up, carrying the bowl with her. "It seems that she is in stable condition, at least for now. Let her be for a while. She needs her rest, no doubt."

Inuyasha grunted in response, and watched intently as Kaede exited the hut. As soon as she was out of his immediate hearing range, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's body up with painstaking carefulness so that she was leaning back against him.

He needed the contact for his sake. Right now, it was all his exhausted brain could do but maintain the blissful numbness he felt, realizing that tomorrow the situation and it's consequences would fall heavily upon his shoulders, a burden he wasn't sure he could carry.

If only tomorrow would never come.

Kaede entered her hut, having gathered sufficient herbs to restock her supply in case of another emergency occurring that night, although the chances were unlikely. She was unprepared for the touching scene that lay before her.

Inuyasha had apparently lifted Kagome up into his arms and now clung to her in his sleep, mumbling words Kaede could not make out, and cherishing Kagome as if she were the one and only thing in this world to him.

And in a way, she was.

**Wasn't that just filled to the brim with sweet fluffiness? Ah I'm going to die from sugar overload!**

**The only part in here kind of questionable is where Kikyo comes in, but somehow I made her out to be at least a decent person, if not kind of bitter. **

**Whatever. Enough talking about her, who cares about Kikyo? **

**I just got a cell phone, and guess what my wallpaper is? **

**The most adorable picture of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing, except it looks almost real, like it might really happen! (No, I'm not talking about the second movie kiss… it's another one) Woo-hoo! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!**

**For now, see ya'll fantastic reviewers later!**

**Oh, and please review! I hate it when you don't… and you never know…extra reviewsextra fluffiness! YOU MUST REVIEW!**

**-kikyohatyer92-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with another update to this awesome fanfic (my favorite so far, although maybe not my most popular) and this one kind of made me mad to write, but I had to because I had to do something about the issue of Kikyo… I know, she always seems to be getting in the way.**

**But I have some important information! In the manga that follows the end of the episodes, Kikyo finally dies for good! **

**Woo-hoo!**

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch7

The following morning was a sullen one, and Inuyasha had purposely avoided the insistent questions of Sango and Miroku, not really knowing how he could explain this nightmare to them. The best way he could put it was: horrible. Annoyed by their pestering presence, Inuyasha had relented his iron will slightly and told them that Kagome was attacked by Naraku, but judging by their skeptical glances they kept sending his way, they sensed there was more.

And indeed there was plenty more.

Ever since they had arrived at the hut the previous night, Inuyasha had not left Kagome's side, only exiting the room once when Sango threw a fit at his presence when she was changing Kagome's bandages. Besides, Inuyasha was not sure he could stomach the idea of witnessing Kagome's injuries, with the knowledge that they had resulted from his failure.

In a way, that was what they symbolized. He hadn't been quick enough to reach her, hadn't stayed back in the village with her when he should have. The guilt he carried now in his chest was an enormous weight, and it only grew every time he laid his eyes on Kagome.

Yet somehow despite that setback, Inuyasha never failed to find her scent the most comforting thing he had ever beheld, and he felt torn with indecision, not sure if he should leave or stay, but always deciding to remain in the end.

Damn that woman and her charm!

Now here he sat, his back leaning against the wall with Tetsaiga propped up beside him, ready if needed. The ever growing sun peeked in through the small window, and Inuyasha shaded his eyes, aggravated at the brightness of the room. He scooted over to a place where the rays did not hit him directly in the face, and sighed, his mind wandering in the quiet atmosphere.

He was definitely uncertain over what Kagome thought of him now. Did she truly believe it was him attacking her? Did she make the same mistake Kikyo did, and throw whatever faith she held in him to the wind?

A familiar surge of anger flooded his veins. His life was repeating itself, one mistake after another. Resting his eyes on Kagome's unconscious form, though, his mind begged to differ. _She's one thing that isn't a mistake in my life, _he thought absentmindedly.

Inuyasha wanted to reach out and hold her, like he had done last night, but he forced his desires down where they should be and firmly stayed rooted to one place.

However, it did not take him very long to realize that his desires would not go away.

He only needed the little persuasion for him to slip and just allow himself some respite, allow himself to tightly hold her delicate figure to him in order to reassure his strained mind that she was alive and actually there, after everything that could have gone wrong last night.

The change in her scent was what did it, as Inuyasha sensed her shift into a dream. Kagome began to stir in her sleep, and she rolled over so that her expression was viewable to him. The fearful look on her features was a sharp twist in his heart.

Silently, Inuyasha moved to kneel awkwardly to the side of Kagome, and he lay a hesitant hand on her warm, soft cheek. Her clouded features cleared, and she drifted out of her restless slumber and into a deeper rest.

Satisfied for the moment, the half demon relaxed, his muscles that had anxiously bunched up loosening. But he froze up again when he heard footsteps close to the door and in one swift leap he was back to his former post on the wall.

Miroku walked carefully in and glanced first at Kagome, then at Inuyasha. As his gaze turned to the dog demon, it became curious and questioning at once, and Inuyasha almost groaned at the comprehension of the monk's arrival.

"I'm not going to say anything." Inuyasha growled warningly at Miroku who, unfazed, walked across the room and joined him against the wooden boards. Setting his staff down horizontally before him in a routine fashion, the monk crossed his legs in a meditating stance and once again turned his violet eyes to the suspicious Inuyasha.

"I suppose you will not answer any of my questions, but that does not stop me from voicing them."

Inuyasha snarled formidably and started to rise when Miroku shot a hand out in a signal for him to stop. The half demon looked down at the hand, and eventually slid back down to his spot on the floor, his golden eyes piercing.

"Just hear me out, Inuyasha. There is nothing more I ask of you." Miroku sighed, retrieving his hand and dropping it limply into his lap. "From what me and Sango surmised, Kagome seems to have been attacked by Naraku. However, we both know for a fact it is more than that."

At this statement, Miroku continued to keep his gaze trained on the composed Inuyasha, whose handsome features were hard in concentration.

"I cannot even begin to guess as to what has occurred, and I realize I won't know until you or Kagome is ready to talk about it." There was a small pause as Miroku searched for the right words to continue, and Inuyasha remained grimly silent throughout.

Suddenly Miroku said, "I am truly sorry Inuyasha."

Taken aback by his words, Inuyasha blanched and questioned rudely, "What?"

The now guilty faced monk stared right at Inuyasha. "I-I did not fulfill my promise to watch her."

Apprehension filled Inuyasha's brain and he huffed indignantly at Miroku. "Feh. I wasn't blaming you." He replied hurriedly, and Miroku smiled at the half demon's hidden meaning. In his own unique way, Inuyasha had just reassured him that he was forgiven.

Inuyasha gave him a sidelong glance that clearly asked, _are you done? _Understanding that all he really wanted was to be alone, Miroku stood up and quietly exited the room.

Outside an eager Sango approached him and questioned, "What did he say?"

Miroku closed his eyes. "Nothing we did not already know, Sango dear. However, I am positive there is a deeper reason for Inuyasha's guilt besides his inability to reach Kagome in time."

Sango nodded absentmindedly, all the while wondering, _what could have happened as to make Inuyasha so miserable? _

The monk reopened his eyes and found Sango's attention to the sky, her expression distant. Grinning mischievously, Miroku sidled closer and his hand drifted out. The demon slayer was rudely interrupted from her thinking by a caressing hand on her rear and, doing the very best imitation of a tomato Miroku had ever seen, Sango whirled around and collided the palm of her hand with his cheek at an alarming force.

It stung more than it should have, and the side of his face turned a brighter red than Sango's blush. Miroku gingerly rubbed it, a sheepish look upon his features. "Ah, always worth the pain."

She made a disgusted grunt and stormed away, determined to have a go at him with the Hiraikotsu if he followed.

And, of course, he did.

Within minutes, he had more bruises on him than just the one forming on his cheek.

The night overcame him before he even knew it, and soon Inuyasha was sitting in a patch of moonlight. No one had come into the room since Miroku had left, and Inuyasha hadn't heard a single sound outside the hut (except for the usual twitter of birds and such).

Not really caring what they were up to one way or another, Inuyasha breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. This room had fast become a torture chamber for him and his clattering thoughts. All day he had done nothing but ponder over his situation, over and over again until his thoughts jumbled into a sort of chanting that would not cease.

Scratching his nose, Inuyasha stood up and gave Kagome one last longing glance before heading out into the darkness.

The crescent moon hung low in the sky, and covered the land in a pale light. Directing his walking to the trees, the dog demon stopped momentarily at the edge of the forest. Inside, he could hear the rustling of nocturnal demons and their nightly doings.

He moved forward, not noticing which direction he was going in, just understanding that every step took him farther and farther away from the hut. A little voice in the back of his head whispered for him to go back, but he didn't hear it or chose to ignore it. Going back would mean he would have to once more be reminded of last night. He didn't want to, feared what would happen in the future, if everything would truly be normal again.

_This is stupid, _he reprimanded himself, cursing his being for his own cowardliness.

His feet reached the roots of a large tree and Inuyasha lifted his head and stared right up into the boughs of Goshinboku. _What? How did I get here? _He mused, realizing that he had unconsciously been heading here the whole time.

For a long while, he just inspected the tree. _So, out of this enormous forest you're the only one that survives to the modern era, eh? Damn long time for just a dumb tree…_

_But, you're not just a worthless lump of wood, are you? The sacred tree… the tree that always seems to be tied into my life. I was sealed here fifty two years ago. _As if moving of their own accord, his claws reached out and traced the outline of where he had been for almost half a century.

_And it's where I met Kagome for the first time._

"Inuyasha…" an emotionless voice whispered, and Inuyasha snatched his hand away from the trunk as if he was burned.

How did he not detect her scent sooner? The smell of soil should've been easily noticed. Above him, a sinuous soul stealer weaved through the branches overhead and then glided back. Almost dreading the outcome, Inuyasha slowly swiveled his neck to the side and he glanced back at the priestess mere feet behind him.

"Kikyo?" he breathed, feeling vastly uncomfortable under her impassive gaze. Yet today there was another air to her, her chocolate eyes beseeching and searching into his own. Not sure what she desired or if he should even stay to hear it, Inuyasha warily turned his whole body around to face her.

What could she possibly want to talk with him about?

He did not have to wait long for his question to be answered for it was Kikyo who plunged right into the topic. "Naraku. He attempted his act fifty years ago again, did he not?"

Instantly Inuyasha's brow creased at the mention of last night yet again, and a swift urge to check upon Kagome again surfaced. "Yeah," he confirmed.

"I see…" Kikyo's mouth thinned and for a moment she appeared deep in thought, mulling over his answer. "How did…" she stopped, knowing she was treading on thin ice in this subject. "How did my reincarnation react to this?"

The mention of Kagome once _again _emphasized the small voice in his head that was pressuring him to leave, that this was not a good idea to be here. Instead, he concentrated on Kikyo's question. There was no right response to it for now, he had been pondering over the same question all day. "I… don't know. She hasn't woken up yet."

Kikyo did not remove her gaze from his face, and waited before she replied, "I suppose this poses a problem between us."

Inuyasha's eyebrows screwed up in confusion. "What?" he unthinkingly said.

A tiny, bitter smile crawled it's way onto her sad expression. "Our relationship after the incident fifty years ago… I am not blind. I realize that it is completely based on guilt."

The dog demon was speechless, and therefore did not pause her in her admittance.

"However, this repeated assault has now affected Kagome, and I do not possess the knowledge of her current state of feelings."

Inuyasha vaguely comprehended that this was the first time Kikyo had ever referred to Kagome by her name. He started to cut Kikyo off but was silenced by her following statement.

"Once she has regained consciousness, come find me. I will be waiting." Kikyo gracefully turned on her heel and walked away, her soul stealers gliding their slender forms hauntingly behind her.

The clearing fell silent and the glow that was caused by the souls Kikyo housed faded off. Inuyasha was left standing alone in the open space, a night breeze playing with his thin strands of silver hair, it's color enhanced by the moonlight reflecting on it.

He sighed, long and weary after an enlarged period of silence and, too, strode off, back to the hut and back to Kagome, feeling somewhat disturbed by the presence of Kikyo and by being with her when he should've stayed with Kagome.

And despite the turmoil in both the hanyou's and former priestess's mind, the mark remained in it's proper place, forever engraved onto the sacred tree's mighty trunk, and forever engraved into the lives of it's victims.

**Well! How did you think of it? I thought it was pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. **

**I am so sorry about such a short chapter. Really. School's been a bitch, and we had six weeks tests this week so it's a miracle I even wrote this much… but good news! I passed all of them so I'm not grounded from my computer!**

**(Which would be bad for you and me) **

**So… check out the next chapter next weekend!**

**I promise… absolutely SWEAR I will write lots and lots of Inuyasha/Kagome fluff to make up for this chapter!**

**Thank you all my awesome reviewers for your continued support!**

**-kikyohater92-**


	8. Chapter 8

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch8

**Hello! I apologize profusely for not updating this past week! **

**-bows over and over again to angry mob- **

**However, this chapter will hopefully make up for the Kikyo one last week! (I know, I know, still traumatized from writing that chapter)**

**This chapter is dedicated to loyal reviewer InuGoddess715, for having the most reviews for this story. Thanks so much, it really gives me an ego boost to have everybody comment, especially since this fanfic is one of my best.**

Kagome was eased from her dreams by the feeling of a gentle hand softly laid on her cheek, and groaned as the effect of her exhaustion took hold of her limbs. There was a whoosh of air from the side of her, and the caress on her features was gone, replaced instead by the warm rays that tickled her skin.

Slowly, feeling as if their weight was overwhelming her, Kagome opened her eyes and groggily tried to focus. The brown blur above her transformed into wooden boards, and Kagome found herself staring up at the ceiling of Kaede's hut.

"What?" she asked aloud, her voice hoarse and scratchy. Clearing her throat, Kagome tried desperately to remember events. Something had happened, something that had both scared and shocked her. Groping after the distant memory, Kagome sighed in resignation when all she found were blurry images of the night… and someone coming after her.

Suddenly Inuyasha's face flashed in her mind's eye and she shot up, regretting it seconds after from the pain that rocketed up and down her spine repeatedly. Falling back to the comfort of the sheets beneath her, Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha.

He was staring at her with such an unreadable expression, his golden eyes locking with hers, searching, wondering, trying to figure out something. His appearance showed him to be weary, and the way his shoulders slouched forward, as if preparing for some unseen attack, perplexed Kagome. What had transpired that had made him so uncertain and bothered?

"Hey…" Kagome said, trying as hard as she possibly could to keep the pained expression from her features as she fought the uncomfortable state of sleepiness she was possessed by. She needed to find out what was wrong, why he seemed so miserable. Wincing, she lethargically lifted her upper body up in a sitting position.

Inuyasha averted his gaze to the side, sensing her puzzlement and realizing it was caused by obliviousness. She didn't remember the incident… yet. "How are you feeling?" he questioned softly, keeping his eyes trained on the wall.

Kagome felt like she was either going to vomit or pass out, but refrained from telling him so, opting to instead answer, "I've been better." She attempted a weak smile, which prompted a small one from Inuyasha. Who knew if it was the last one he'd ever get from her once her memory returned…

"So have I…" Inuyasha mumbled, and flinched when he came to the realization he had voiced that aloud.

"I noticed. W-What's bothering you?" Kagome stuttered as the hand supporting her up began to shake uncontrollably. _What you get for sleeping for so long…_ Kagome chastised herself.

Not missing the unstable condition of her body, Inuyasha snapped gently, "You shouldn't be trying to sit up. Not after," his voice dropped to above a whisper, "the injuries you've sustained." His gaze flickered towards her bandaged stomach and then away.

Kagome stared down at the bandages, working her hardest to figure out why she had an injury on her waist. Heck, no wonder it had hurt when she had sat up…

"I- I don't… remember…" she stammered, fumbling for the right words to describe her amnesia.

"I know." He replied, his bangs hiding his eyes, "and don't worry about it right now. You still need some rest, wench."

Her lips curved upward half-heartedly at his nickname for her and she settled down against the haven of softness below her. Her mind was buzzing with activity, willing her to stay awake to pressure him into telling her the reason for his distress, but her body reacted to its demands first and before she could protest it, Kagome was asleep.

Yet the unfocused memory of that night haunted her dreams…

The half demon beside her was the respite she took from her nightmare, the anchor she clung to in her dreams of lucidity that plagued her sleep.

"So she awoke? That is progress." Kaede remarked upon hearing of the good news, as she hobbled around her hut, gathering ingredients to concoct a healing paste that she was running low on. Her one good eye traveled to Kagome's still form and rested there.

"And now ye shall wait. Do not fear, she shall rise soon, but it is better that she rests. Her strength has yet to return."

"I know that." Inuyasha snapped, aggravated. Kagome's awakening had only served to further worry him as another possibility was presented to him. What if she didn't remember? What if he had to be the one to tell her the sordid details of why Naraku's stench was lingering on her wounds?

The thought scared him more than any demon ever could. In fact, he would happily take the massive horde of demons in place of this nightmare.

Kaede, apprehending the thoughtful expression masking Inuyasha's real feelings, exited her hut, saying, "I shall make this outside, if ye don't mind."

He answered with something akin to a 'why the hell would I mind' and Kaede nodded affirmatively before ducking under the bamboo flap and disappearing from view.

Miroku sat on a stump of a large oak tree, his legs folded in a cross-legged stance as he performed his daily routine of meditating. Off to the side, Sango sat comfortably against the trunk of a sakura tree, its flowers in full bloom and drifting down to land on the ground around her in a pink shower. Her Hiraikotsu was propped up on her lap and she maneuvered the rag expertly across its length.

She paused mid-polish, and her downcast eyes riveted to the monk whose back was turned to her. Sighing as she realized he wasn't finished, Sango returned to her tedious work, paying no attention to the blossoms that fell atop her head and adorned her shoulders.

Shippo bounded out from underneath a patch of underbrush, bits of leaves and twigs stuck fast in his flaming orange hair, but a goofy grin apparent on his face. Kilala jumped out right after the fox kit, and proceeded to chase him around the small clearing they were in, mewing whenever she came in close range to Sango.

Finally, the cat demon caught up to the young kitsune and pounced on top of his laughing form. Shippo only giggled, his sides hurting half from his running and half from laughing so hard.

The sight coaxed a genuine smile from Sango's lips. But before she could join in, a warm voice from beside her said, "Well, it seems Shippo appreciates the time off from shard hunting."

Instinctively, Sango whirled her Hiraikotsu in a defensive position before her, prepared to knock Miroku's lights out if he made an advancement. But the look on his face was not one of a lecherous intent, but held a certain peacefulness, relaxation in the features of his face. It prompted Sango to lower her defense… slightly though.

"Do not fear, dear Sango. I do not wish to caress your bottom, however tempting the offer is…" Miroku glanced at the spoken of, but returned his eyes to her face very hastily. Shippo zipped by the awkward couple, Kilala hot on his heels, literally with her flaming feet.

Sango blushed and gestured for him to sit, at which he complied. In compatible silence they watched Shippo get repeatedly caught and jumped on until he was lying on the ground, his breathing heavy and his body exhausted.

"Shippo, are you okay?" Sango asked, a note of concern in her voice. While Kagome was sick it was her duty to watch after the small demon, at which she didn't mind at all, in fact she enjoyed his company, and he kept Kilala busy too.

Miroku grinned. "You look a little worse for wear, Shippo," he joked. The fox demon huffed in indignation and bounced to his feet, crossing his arms. His pose came to nothing, however, because Kilala proceeded to charge into his unsuspecting figure and they leapt into another round of tag.

Sango leaned the now-clean Hiraikotsu against the tree trunk and sighed, relaxing her muscles completely so that her whole weight rested on the tree. For the past day, all she had accomplished was shining her weapon to perfection, and besides that she had done nothing else. Even for her, who had withstood hours of utter stand-still, it was beginning to become slightly aggravating.

"When will we ever leave?" she grumbled, forgetting that Miroku was right next to her. The monk turned to her in surprise, then grinned.

"It would seem that even you are fast becoming bored, Sango."

She jumped at his voice, and blushed realizing that she had spoken aloud. Personally, she hated to be the one to complain, for her it resembled a sign of weakness. Miroku ignored her fumbling state and continued. "Have patience. Kagome will awake soon, that is certain."

Answering with a weak smile, Sango rested her head on her bent knees. _Is it really certain, though? _She thought.

Kaede walked into view, her steps slow and calculated as she neared them. A basket was cradled under her arm, its depths already half way filled with various herbs and leaves. She paused directly in front of them and her mouth curved upward in a rare reassuring smile. "Ye should not fret," she kindly told the moping Sango. "Kagome has awoken briefly today, but she returned to her unconscious state shortly after."

Both Miroku and Sango stared at Kaede. "Thank you," Sango replied politely, bowing her head in respect. Kaede carried on, her statement finished.

As soon as the elderly priestess was well out of sight, Miroku hung his head and sighed, "I should've been a fortune teller…"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the rustlings of cloth and a distant groan of complaint. They immediately riveted to the restless girl in front of him, and widened as he saw the symptoms of her coming awake again.

_Was that one time… was it just because she was half asleep that she had a memory lapse? _

Normally, Inuyasha would've not portrayed any type of nervousness under any circumstances, but this was one time that he could not help it, and he dug a fang into his lip.

Kagome felt the blanket of sleep being lifted from her and she blinked her eyes to clear them. Stifling a yawn, she leaned her head deeper into the pillow and said nothing for a long time. Her mind was slowly returning to its normal functioning state, and along with it came memories.

This time Kagome could precisely discern the scene, and as she played it over and over in her head, a dread overtook her. _Where is Inuyasha? _She thought frantically, and whirled her head to the dog demon on her right. _Did he figure out what Naraku did? _

Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kagome to recover her senses, and with each passing minute his fear burrowed in deeper and deeper into his mind.

Then, with a suddenness that surprised Inuyasha, she turned to face him, her brown eyes wide and shimmering. Realization was a prominent emotion on her face, and his chest clenched painfully. She did know. She did remember.

Kagome, after a tremendously long period of silence, rose into a sitting up position, and continued to have her gaze linger on him. Her entire posture was one of obscurity, and her expression changed multiple times at an alarming rate.

Deciding to check if she would even speak to him, and not wanting to find out if she didn't, Inuyasha swallowed around the lump stuck in his throat and said, "You're finally awake, huh?" If you'd listen closely enough, there was a slight shake to his voice, which expressed his enormous insecurity.

She offered him an unsteady smile, which he took willingly, and drew a sharp breath. There was a tangible tension in the air surrounding them, she could tell easily, and Kagome wished for nothing more than to tell him the truth, that she wasn't vengeful or pitted against him. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, he could've thought about this for days, driving him to the brink of madness.

"Inuyasha," she began softly, her tone gentle and reassuring. But whatever it was she wished to say to him was delayed as Kaede bustled into the hut. She halted as soon as her eye rested on Kagome and the surprise was evident in her wrinkled face.

"Oh, my. Child, ye are up much faster than I had predicted." The priestess reached over to the small table that stood sturdily to her side and wrapped her fingers around a small bottle that held one of her various medications she spent so much time replacing.

Inuyasha's adorable dog ears that marked his heritage were flattened against his head as he glared at Kaede. What had Kagome been about to tell him? Her tone hadn't been harsh or unforgiving, meaning that perhaps he still held a small chance at repairing the gap that had been made between them with the attack.

Kagome smiled politely as Kaede mixed in a portion of the contents of the bottle with a dish of water and held it out to her, but inside she was disappointed at the elderly woman's unfortunate timing. Her warm brown eyes, now saddened, moved to Inuyasha as she lifted the drink to her mouth and daintily swallowed the medicine. Its taste was horrible, bitter with a roughness that left her throat scratchy.

Feeling the need to regurgitate, Kagome forced it to stay down and turned her attention back to Kaede. "Thank you," she whispered her thanks hoarsely, as the after effects of the concoction began to take their toll on her voice. _Great, just what I need, for my voice to give out when I really need to talk to him!_

Sighing, she prepared herself for her words as Kaede began to exit the hut once more, but she had no more opened her mouth than out of the corner of her eyes she saw a blur of red barrel towards her figure. Acting on instinct, she whirled towards the source just as a jubilant Shippo reached her, and clung tightly to her arm.

"Kagome! I missed you so much, and we were all really worried, and-,"

Kagome shushed him, trying to calm the over stimulated kit down as Shippo continued with his concerns. Finally, inhaling deeply, Shippo relaxed and quieted, his eyes tightly closed with tears leaking out of the corners.

Detaching Shippo from her sleeve carefully Kagome placed him in her lap, and he curled soundly up into a ball, snuggling into the warm folds of the blanket that was draped over her legs. The flap opened again and Kagome's eyes were drawn towards the entrance as Sango and Miroku appeared, each expressing their relief at her awakening.

"Kagome…" Sango murmured happily as she kneeled and lightly embraced the young woman before her. "I'm glad you're finally awake," she whispered into Kagome's ear, and then drew back, a smile steady on her lips.

Miroku looked down at her, violet eyes revealing his relief, but he refrained from hugging her, instead contented with giving her an encouraging nod and sitting down himself. In the whole room, amidst the chatter that was rising from the concerned companions, there were two rather silent, glum figures, each perturbed about the subject of the other, and neither sure of what the other person felt.

Inuyasha, definitely in no mood to converse with the perverted monk and temperamental demon slayer when all he wanted to do was talk with Kagome, eventually rose and, belting his precious sword to his waist, left without a further word.

Kagome's gaze followed his form as he left, then averted to her friends, although they were not the occupation of her thoughts. All hope of placing this incident behind them tonight was thrown out the window, and a frown flitted onto Kagome's porcelain features.

_Why does he have to be so darn difficult? Would it kill him to wait a few more minutes until everyone leaves? _

Scowling at the still swaying doorway, Kagome figured the least she could do was answer her other companions, instead of leaving them to think she was ignoring their attempted conversation, which was in actuality what she had primarily been doing.

What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

But unfortunately, what her hanyou didn't know could hurt her.

**Again, I'm so sorry for the delay, really I had no time to post it. Believe me; this month time is most definitely not on my side. **

**Hope you do appreciate this, though! Yes, Kagome did wake up, but her awakening wasn't exactly what you probably expected. Frustrating, isn't it, that she can never seem to be able to tell him since people keep walking in. **

**And being the nice, respectful schoolgirl she is, Kagome doesn't have the heart to tell them to go away. **

**Her problem. ;)**

**Talk with you anime freaks later!**

**-kikyohater92-**


	9. Chapter 9

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch9

**Yikes, this chapter is so short. It's just that a band competition had got in the way of my writing, but whatever. **

**Anyways, this whole chapter is about Inuyasha basically thinking, so don't really expect Kagome to come out, because you will be disappointed. **

**Once again, my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha because for starters I'm not even Japanese…**

Inuyasha wandered aimlessly through the forest, weaving a path through the dense trees. A gust of wind picked up the leaves coating the ground and blew them around, and in the process lifting his own silky tresses.

He stopped as he came out into a clearing filled with rolling waves of grass that spread far. Tilting his head to face the sky, Inuyasha's serious expression reflected the inner turmoil in his head. Why did this have to happen to him? Did he anger the gods, or was fate just so cruel?

Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly, Inuyasha scanned his eyes over the scenery, freezing when he saw a few soul stealers in the distance. He bit his lip in uncertainty, wondering whether he should go to Kikyo, remembering his promise to do so a couple of days ago.

No, he couldn't go when Kagome was sick like this, especially under these circumstances. He took one last quiet glance at the sleek white forms and walked in the other direction.

Focusing his hearing on the oncoming breeze, Inuyasha caught phrases of Kagome's conversation, meaning that Miroku and Sango were still there. If he wasn't afraid he would further damage her injuries, Inuyasha would've scooped her up and taken her outside to the forest, so they could talk.

He still was unsure of how this ordeal had affected her, and with each passing minute his dread grew until he felt he could no longer bear it.

Knowing her presence would calm his panicky state, Inuyasha moved to the hut, opting to sit down just outside the entryway. Propping Tetsaiga against one muscular shoulder, Inuyasha quietly, and for once patiently, waited.

Breathing her scent slowly in and out gave him the peace of mind she was alive, and his actions hadn't inflicted fatal injuries.

Injuries. There was that word again. Inuyasha flinched violently and clenched his fists every time he thought of that word. How could he have brought so much pain to someone he wanted to hurt the least?

He would never even _dream_ of bringing harm to the priestess from the future. Every scratch she received, he felt it too, in his heart he took the blow with her, shared the pain, and welcomed it as it brought a degree of numbness.

Perhaps, _just perhaps_, he might've had a chance at a life he had only yearned after, with the only woman he deemed worthy enough of spending his entire demonic life span with, but after this tragedy, he doubted she would even come back once she got down that well.

Despair pooled around his heart, gripping it in a cold hand of fear but he fought the panic down, forcing himself to not think about that, and how it would affect him.

Unfortunately, the truth was staring with its cruel, unmerciful eyes right into his face, its ugly sight overbearing for the half demon.

Scanning his golden, haunted gaze out towards the sky, Inuyasha mused that he saw the shine of the souls of the dead hovering over one area of the forest.

Then, there was the subject of Kikyo. He had to sort out his jumbled feelings for the deceased miko, too. He knew that he loved Kagome, more so than he had ever cared for another woman. But, deep down Inuyasha still harbored some left over emotions for Kikyo… the first person to capture his heart's attention.

Kagome, however, had unintentionally, and unknowingly managed to seize possession of his whole soul, carrying it around in her capable and understanding presence. When she was gone, or had vanished, she also disappeared with a portion of him, leaving him to experience the emptiness of being alone again.

The memories of his childhood, at best, were horrible and nerve-wracking. Growing up, he hadn't been lucky enough to be sheltered by a welcoming family. Due to his heritage, he was shunned, scorned for even existing. After a while, he had even started to hate himself, cursing his family for what they had made him.

Then, one day, when he had been seriously injured by some attacking adult demons, and was lying on the ground, bleeding, he hit his lowest. For hours on end he remained in that same position, not sure whether or not to just give up his life. His hair was staining red from the blood pooling around his limp form, and he was beginning to feel the early symptoms of blood loss, but he didn't care.

Just when he thought he had came to a life-altering decision; Inuyasha had remembered a saying his mother used to tell him when he was sad.

"_Don't ever give up. Life is much too precious to be thrown to the wind, Inuyasha." _

And, with the sweet, reassuring voice of his mother in his memory, Inuyasha had precariously stood and shakily tended to his wounds.

He had stuck by those words for decades, using them for strength whenever he felt anything was more than he could handle. They were a support column for him, urging him on with their simple truth.

In this situation, though, they could not be reflected on. What Inuyasha used to rely on to solve his problems held no effect on rescuing him from this misery. He didn't know what course of action to take, how to show Kagome just how apologetic and guilty he was.

Miroku emerged from the hut and peered closely at the half demon off in his own thoughts. "Those seem to be some intense musings, Inuyasha. Would you care to share a few of them?"

For a moment Inuyasha was startled, not having heard the monk exit, but he made no show of it, instead slowly sliding his sharp golden eyes to Miroku, who was towering over him. "I don't think so, Miroku," he replied negatively.

Unfazed, Miroku continued to stand before him, his eyes focused on the unresponsive half demon. "I would not think so much about it. She will forgive you, you'll see."

Inuyasha roughly placed his hands on the ground, digging his claws into the soil and not meeting Miroku's eyes. "And what if she doesn't?" he snarled softly.

Sighing lightly, the monk moved his eyes to the clear blue sky. A few birds passed overhead, and he followed their movements. "Inuyasha, you know Kagome's personality better than any of us. She is a very forgiving type, and does not easily hold grudges."

Miroku's answers were slowly soothing his raging conscience, but Inuyasha still had questions burning in the back of his head. "This isn't a stupid little fight, Miroku! Who knows if she will or not?!"

Turning away from the flock of birds, Miroku began to head back into the hut. "You are making a mountain out of an anthill, Inuyasha. That is all I am trying to say."

Letting loose a growl of frustration at the priest, Inuyasha stood up, his head spinning with questions and thirsting for answers.

"Damnit, when will I be able to talk to her!?" Inuyasha finally yelled, and was rewarded with the answer of complete silence around him. Snorting egotistically, he walked on, not really sure of where he was going but certain of one thing: he needed a break from thinking.

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for such a short, small insignificant chapter! I know you were wanting Kagome to talk to Inuyasha, but seriously I needed to update. I absolutely swear that the next chapter she will talk to him!!**

**Thanks for your reviews and the next will be better, I guarantee it.**

**-kikyohater92-**


	10. Chapter 10

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch10

**Surprise! I decided to be super sweet and add this new chapter so all you fans can enjoy it… FINALLY KAGOME AND INUYASHA TALK. But be warned… it doesn't end as you may think….**

Kagome sat up in her bedding, the sheets draped over her petite figure as she stared out the window into the pink horizon of the setting sun. Only a little while ago her friends had left her to herself, and she had been in high hopes that Inuyasha would try to approach her then. No such luck. The hanyou had vanished into thin air, and no one had spotted him around since then.

The girl sighed in gentle frustration and glanced down at the bandages wrapped securely around her waist. She tugged them open slightly, and cringed at the dried blood caked onto the cloth. Feeling a bit nauseous knowing it was her own blood; Kagome rewound it back up as tight as before.

She was healing fast, that much she realized, from the combined power of Kaede's powerful herbs and her own spiritual healing abilities. But the process was still much too slow for her liking, especially at times like this when all she wanted to do was move around, go outside and just _run_. Her eyes painfully closed shut. That wouldn't be happening for a while at this rate…

The wind fluttering the bamboo flap caused her eyes to fly open. God, all these sounds were driving her crazy. Her nerves were on edge, even so much of a twitter set her heart to beating fast. Although it was kind of pointless, because Inuyasha probably would not be arriving any time soon…

Shivering as the last warm rays of the sun slipped away into the cold darkness, Kagome pulled the thin sheet closer. The full moon dipped low amidst the twinkling stars, covering the feudal era in the blanket of night.

Kagome decided now was as good a time as any to venture out, just to the outskirts of the village maybe. If she stayed here she would be driven to insanity by the itch to get up and walk. Standing on wobbly legs, Kagome straightened and stretched her sore, cramped muscles.

Making sure that she carried her bow and arrows on her in case needed, Kagome fetched a jacket out of her backpack and slung it on. Then, without further ado, she marched out of the hut.

Inuyasha dangled a leg off the branch lazily, his eyes fixed on the mesmerizing glow of the moon in the midnight sky. His mouth opened in a yawn, and closed with a faint whine. He wanted to go to sleep, although he wasn't really tired. Just, something to pass the time most likely.

He knew he should go speak to Kagome. His senses told him that their companions left hours ago, but a nagging doubt kept him sitting square on his perch in the tree. Tapping his nail on the rough bark beneath him, Inuyasha flattened his ears and chased the haunting thoughts from his mind.

They perked back up as he picked up on a faint crunching sound of feet on the grass. Someone was out and about, but who travels in the dark of night? Swiveling his ears forward, Inuyasha tentatively sniffed the oncoming wind, and almost fell off of the branch.

It seemed Kagome had decided to take a little walk.

Growling at her stupidity, Inuyasha leapt off the bough and landed soundly on the ground below, taking off upon impact towards the direction of her scent. _How dense is she!? _He furiously thought. _Why the hell is she out when she should be staying in bed?!_

Kagome let her feet carry her on, keeping mind to stay within sight of the huts of the village. Her jet black hair whipped in the breeze behind her, and her school uniform ruffled in the wind. Her solitary state was relaxing to her mind, and she relished the delightful feel of the cold night air on her face.

She had only closed her eyes for a brief heartbeat to savor the moment when she sensed a presence close by. In fact, right in front of her. Every muscle in her body tensed and she froze. Acting quickly and purely on instinct she whirled her bow up and notched an arrow into it, all in the span of about a second.

The sight that met her gaze when she reopened her eyes was astonishing. Here she was, an arrow pointing straight into the face of her heart's desire and his expression priceless.

Inuyasha gulped nervously. Maybe he shouldn't have come… it seemed she could've taken care of herself just fine without his assistance…

Kagome's startled eyes widened as she completely comprehended the situation and with a gasp she lowered her bow. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry…."

Scowl returning fully to his face, Inuyasha interrupted her sincere apology. "What are you doing out here!?"

She blinked, not expecting his sudden outburst. Now that she actually thought about it, her decision did seem rather stupid. I mean, there were so many things that could've gone wrong, especially in her fragile condition. "Well…" she stammered.

Once again, he cut through her answer. "God, are you that foolish?! For starters, you're injured!"

Kagome shushed him, placing a hand over his mouth and looking around frantically. "Inuyasha!" she whispered fiercely. "Don't be so loud! People are asleep, you know!"

He fumed silently as she glanced around. "There's no one else around, wench," he muttered darkly, his voice still muffled.

Sighing in relief, Kagome sent him a withering glare. "Do you have to be so critical? I just wanted to take a short walk, that's all."

Huffing indignantly and at the same time removing her hand from his face Inuyasha snapped back, "In the dead of night!?"

Her features softened sadly in the pale moonlight. "Maybe if you had come back to talk to me I might not have had to this late…"

Inuyasha blanched, while Kagome watched him seriously. He released her hand that he had still been holding and averted his golden orbs to the forest.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed. "You know we have to talk about this…"

"No, we don't," he replied firmly, scared of her reaction.

She bit her lip anxiously. This was not going to be an easy task. She had to get this out in the open, had to reassure him she was not vengeful or spiteful.

"Look," she started.

Inuyasha turned away from her desperate form. "I don't want to hear it," he snarled dangerously, as a warning.

Kagome frowned at his stubborn back. "Inuyasha! You can't just stand there and pretend nothing happened and everything is alright!"

"Watch me," he retorted.

Making a snarl of her own, Kagome latched onto the sleeve of his haori. "Inuyasha!" she protested. "At least look at me!"

Warily, Inuyasha returned his gaze to her sorrowful features. Her expression was beseeching, and her hazel eyes shimmering. In this mood she reminded him eerily of another priestess, one with the chill of the dead in her eyes. Shuddering almost unnoticeably, Inuyasha moved his eyes away again.

Her heart clenched painfully at his inability to even look at her in the face. She dropped her hand limply from his clothing and watched his face closely. "Please?" she murmured barely above a whisper, a few stray tears trailing down her pale cheeks.

Horror filled his chest as he smelled the scent of salt hanging heavy in the air, but his head remained turned. He couldn't… just couldn't work up the courage to talk with her about this. "I can't," he muttered, each word strained as it came out of his throat.

"Why not, Inuyasha?" a voice asked from the sidelines, its depths emotionless yet simultaneously curious. Both of them whirled to the source, and Kagome's face paled while Inuyasha's colored.

"Kikyo?" Kagome uttered incredulously.

**Ha, ha, ha! Evil, evil, merciless cliff hanger is what you guys get! I know you guys must hate me… dodges flaming arrows shot towards her but fear not! Next week I will have more to add… so stay tuned!!**

**-kikyohater92- **

**Oh yeah, if you want another chapter I have to have at least 15 reviews… well because I'm getting smarter and when I ask for reviews I receive!!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch11

**Well, I definitely want to finish this story soon, and it will be done in maybe a couple more chapters, so stick with me through these last few updates, and I will continue to post these hopefully every weekend!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own that adorable dog demon, Inuyasha**

The deceased miko stood not far off to the side, her soul stealers gliding sinuously around her to almost form a web of protection.

Kagome and Inuyasha separated from each other, just now noticing their closeness. Kikyo observed this too, as a glint of what might be considered jealousy shone in her cold brown eyes.

"Inuyasha…" she called to him, and the half demon carefully watched Kikyo's movements as she took a step forward, and then another one before halting. "You did not come through with your promise to come to me once she was awake."

He made no motion that he acknowledged her accusation, but instead granted Kagome with a sideways glance. She was looking from Kikyo to him, indecisive of if she was interfering with their reunion. Biting her lip uncertainly, Kagome slid her sorrowful eyes to meet and lock with his.

The uncomfortable situation unnerved her, and Kagome didn't want to be a part of this, didn't want to hear the exchange of words that she knew would hurt her. Her gaze found Inuyasha, and she was surprised to see his fixed upon her instead of Kikyo, who was trying to capture his attention.

His eyes reflected the turmoil within, and for once she was given silent permission to see this weakness of his.

Kikyo broke through their moment. "You seem to have overcome your objection to looking at her, Inuyasha."

That directed his attention to the former priestess, and he replied slowly, "What is it that you want, Kikyo?"

She closed her eyes briefly, as the night wind blew a few strands of her long hair onto her wan features. Then, when her eyelids opened, her gaze was solely focused on Kagome, who inwardly cowered away under her scrutiny. However, in her stature, she remained impassive under Kikyo's intense inspection.

"I wish to speak to my reincarnation… in private."

Kagome's flimsy courage crumbled as this request was brought into the open, and her expression mirrored her thoughts: suspicious and frightened.

Absorbing every detail of Kagome's emotions, Kikyo slid her stoic gaze to Inuyasha without moving a muscle and she raised her eyebrows, as if to ask the question further.

Inuyasha quickly whirled his head to the side, too, regarding Kagome questioningly. He noticed the way her posture told of her oppression, and her eyes searched for his gaze and held, as if trying desperately to convey a message. "I'm not leaving," he confirmed, realizing that the worst thing he could do was leave Kagome with Kikyo, seeing as Kagome disapproved of it whole-heartedly.

She was reassured by his strong confirmation, and her mind relaxed somewhat. He wasn't going to abandon her with Kikyo.

Her bright chocolate eyes swerved to Kikyo's face as she wondered just what Kikyo had intended to discuss with her, if she had wanted to 'discuss' at all. After the first few times the dead miko had attempted to take her life, Kagome had been uneasy around her presence, as she never fully knew when she could trust her.

She was caught unaware as Kikyo's unmoving, emotionless eyes were still trained upon her, and Kagome was thrust into the intensity and gravity of her gaze. Kikyo did wish to speak to her about something; there was a certain truth in the depths of her eyes, and only honest intent.

Perhaps it would be suitable for her to talk with Kikyo after all. Maybe Kikyo wanted to give her advice on something, or offer help…

Kagome gave a mental snort. As if. Kikyo never showed any signs of ever considering to help her, much less seek her out to offer advice. This was the same naïve attitude that almost got her killed those first couple of encounters.

But the power of Kikyo's persuasive, rather unnerving as well, stare finally got to Kagome, and she consented, once again turning to Inuyasha. "I think I'll be okay talking to her alone…" she suggested, and she watched as confusion flitted across his features, only to soon be replaced by concern.

"You're sure?" he questioned one last time and, upon seeing her weak nod, he releculantly turned around, giving both of the priestesses a suspicious glance before leaving for the safety of the trees.

A silence filled the clearing as Kagome avoided Kikyo, keeping her eyes glued to the spot where Inuyasha had disappeared. _What if I misjudged her? What if she really does want to harm me? _Questions and doubts swarmed her mind, but she reined them in and forced them quiet.

Without turning her head, Kagome slowly slid her wary gaze to Kikyo, who had continued to watch the younger miko, only pausing to give Inuyasha a fleeting glance.

"Why?"

With this sudden inquiry, Kagome jerked her head to fully face Kikyo, her expression befuddled. "Huh?"

Kikyo averted her eyes, as her light voice explained, "Why did you believe your attacker was not Inuyasha?"

A light clicked on in Kagome's mind, as dawning comprehension seized her. Kikyo had wanted to speak to her about the incident! _No wonder she asked for me… I should've expected this! _After all, she had been subjected to the same trickery almost a half a century ago. "It couldn't have been him. The Inuyasha I know would've never harmed me, I am sure of it."

Kikyo's indifferent expression faltered and her eyes began to shimmer. Swallowing, she continued, "But how do you know that? How could you place your trust so naively?"

A rosy shade of pink blossomed on Kagome's cheeks. "Well…" she started, "I just trust him that way." She felt a bit embarrassed, knowing Kikyo was most likely relating the truth. It _did _seem a little ignorant of her to be so trusting when she spent most of her time in an era where demons could easily disguise as other people, but she couldn't help it.

Kikyo's nearly translucent eyelids closed painfully over her dull, hazel orbs. "I see…," was all she mustered. With, a small, barely existent sigh, Kikyo reopened them, focusing on an insignificant spot in the grass. "Perhaps if I had possessed such steadfast faith, things may have turned out differently…"

Kagome bit her lip, sympathy wretched from her heart for the tragic woman before her. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Kikyo," she murmured, her voice a mere whisper, although it was overflowing with sorrow for Kikyo's misfortune.

A soul stealer sailed before Kagome, disorienting her momentarily. She had forgotten about the white serpents in her concentration of the emotionally conflicted Kikyo. Ironically, the mass of soul stealers protectively surrounding Kikyo only served to enhance her lonesome image. The more Kagome watched, the more heavy-hearted the elder of the two mikos became. Yet, Kagome could do nothing more than stand and wait, seeing as no words she could conjure up would be sufficient enough to be of some use.

A quiet silence ensued for several minutes, until at long last Kikyo drew a shuddering breath and turned her anguished gaze to Kagome. All the pent up rejected feelings Kikyo had refused to display for so long gushed out, shocking the modern girl with the enormous amount she had stored. There were emotions from all ends of the scale, first would come the bitterness, then caring, then rejection, then disappointment; they all poured silently from her into Kagome.

"This truly was a test. I offer my congratulations, Kagome. It seems I have failed," Kikyo stated miserably, the barriers rebuilding as she reigned her emotions in.

Kagome's eyes widened. This was the first time Kikyo had ever once spoken her name. Yet, the tone in which she had pronounced it had reflected, not bitterness, as Kagome had first expected, but genuine admiration and praising.

"It seems Fate has a different role for me to play. I wish you the best of luck on your quest, and safe passage throughout the land." Preparing to leave, Kikyo slowly began to head in another direction.

"W-Wait! Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed, startled by the abrupt parting.

Surprisingly, the deceased priestess paused and turned her head to face Kagome in response.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked shyly, not certain if she should intrude on Kikyo's personal affairs, but the elder miko had a ready reply, answering,

"It matters not. Wherever my destiny may lead me, I shall follow faithfully. However, do know this. My time in the land of the living draws to a close. If someday your full spirit should return to you, remember my words… and myself."

Kagome stood silent as Kikyo tread off slowly, a dozen unknown mysteries swarming in her mind. The first and foremost had the audacity to blurt out of her mouth. "Kikyo! W-what's going to happen between you and Inuyasha, then?!"

This froze Kikyo in her spot; nevertheless, her eyes remained locked in front of her. "I have been replaced in his heart. Perhaps he might still hold some affection for me, as I do for him, but it is not meant to be. It never was."

She turned around, exposing her vulnerable expression to Kagome. A solitary tear escaped from the corner of her eye, its silvery trail enhanced with the moonlight as it slid its lethargic way down her cheek and over her chin, until at last it dangled dangerously on her jaw line before vanishing into the ground, splotching the earth a darker shade of brown.

"I do not blame him for choosing you. It may have been suitable for me to be angry, or bitter, but for now none of these feelings come forth." Kikyo steeled again, composing herself. "Trust is a valuable gift. Do not so easily dismiss it."

With these wise words in mind, Kikyo whirled around, her straight, upright posture a clear sign no more conversation was needed. Unknown to both of them, it was the last time in eternity's ever-ticking clock that they would speak to each other.

_Did she just say that Inuyasha chose me? _Kagome wondered, hope blossoming in her bosom at these comforting words spoken from the person she least expected to have told them to her. It was a beautiful sensation, sending sparks throughout her body and her breath in disarray. Her face was positively radiant, despite the remainder of sorrow still held in her conscious towards Kikyo.

She pocketed this enlightening piece of information, and watched with a grave seriousness as Kikyo took the last few steps and was lost to the night.

**I figured I'd at least give Kikyo some credit, I mean I didn't want to be like those other authors who write Kikyo as some psychotic dead zombie. (I know, I know it's hard to resist writing her like that) **

**Still, Kagome comes out on top! Way to go, girl! **

**Update will be posted very soon! **

**-kikyohater92- **


	12. Chapter 12

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch12

**Author's Notes: **Hey this is my latest update, and it's getting to the end. I always love to write the endings, because they are just scenes of fluff one after the other. Oh, and I also realized that for the two years I have been on fanfiction, for some strange psychotic reason my borders have not been appearing when I post my chapters. So, if you are ever confused by my stories because they randomly switch to a different scene, don't blame me. It's the damn border's fault.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, or any other character's associated with the show.

0

0

Now, the trick was to find the missing half demon.

Kikyo had vanished minutes ago without a trace, and Kagome was left alone in a sickeningly dark forest. As the seconds wore on, Kagome twirled her fingers nervously along her wooden bow, feeling the cold, smooth craftsmanship beneath her fingertips. It helped to ease her racing mind.

So many various thoughts consumed her mind; it was hard to keep track of her thought process. Flashes of Kikyo, tears brimming hauntingly in her eyes, but her stubborn pride refusing to allow them release, entered and exited her mind's eye.

She was too wrapped up in her bothersome thoughts that she failed to notice the wary half demon stride up to her and regard her carefully.

A few silken strands of his hair caught in the lulling breeze, and hovered just before Kagome's face. Kagome instantly was ripped from her comfortable solitariness and she instinctively swung out towards the intruder.

Inuyasha grasped her wrist firmly in his warm hand, preventing her from delivering the ready slap. Seeing the surly half demon standing plainly in front of her, Kagome colored, half from the humiliation of not even noting his presence, and half from remembering Kikyo's revelation.

"Oh! U-umm, Inuyasha. It's you…"

His golden eyes narrowed piercingly on her, as if trying to detect her thoughts, but she kept her composure the best she could as it slowly began to crumble in front of her. "What happened?" he questioned uncertainly, scanning the clearing cautiously.

"Kikyo left already. She hasn't gone too far, if you'd still like to talk to her," the last phrase was said in a more careful manner, as her expression darkened slightly. This did not go by unnoticed by the dog demon.

Briefly, he lifted his head and saw the soul stealers gliding above the treetops. Closing his eyes and moving his gaze downward he met Kagome's again. "No…" he concluded. "I need to get you back before something else happens. Come on."

With that statement made he proceeded to attempt to carry her bridal-style in his arms, but she stilled his movements.

"Inuyasha… we still need to talk." She watched him open his mouth to retort in some way, and for some mysterious reason she realized exactly what he was going to say. "Right now," she determined firmly, not wanting to miss this opportunity she might not be granted with for a long time.

His mouth hardened into a thin line, depicting his distaste for the subject. Inuyasha wished to know badly how much Kagome was affected inside, but as usual his insecurity was an obstacle to overcome.

"Look… it may be _difficult _for you to do this, but just hear me out, okay?" She pleaded, earnestly looking him full in the face. He didn't respond, his heart beating soundly in his chest.

Inuyasha searched her openly expressed chocolate eyes, their liquid depths focused solely on him. He couldn't just say no, deny anything had ever occurred, not with the peculiarity of the scenario. "I-I…" he stumbled, no coherent thoughts able to string out of his mouth. With a sigh, Inuyasha groaned in defeat, relenting in to the much needed talk.

Kagome smiled softly, successfully assuring Inuyasha with the simple yet effective gesture. It faded from view momentarily to be replaced with a small frown that seemed out of place on Kagome's usually pleasant expression. "I know that… what happened that night wasn't your fault. You don't have to worry about me hating you… or being bitter."

Inuyasha very nearly collapsed against the priestess in relief. He felt like sobbing, showing some appreciation for this undeserved forgiveness that only Kagome would give. She understood. She _understood._

"And… even though some people call it foolish, I don't think my trust in you is going anywhere. It's staying with you." Kagome blushed a little at her heartfelt endearment, not sure what else to add.

It was enough for Inuyasha, though. His gaze was unwavering as it remained intact with her mesmerizing one, and he found the truth behind her words in her eyes, there plainly for all the night to see. The burden of his actions, all of the nagging doubts and concern that had plagued his conscious to no end since the event, were taken off his broad shoulders. The effect was immediate; Inuyasha's whole attitude tipped towards a more agreeable position, and his chest swelled with more confidence than it had received in a long time.

A brief minute of complete quiet preceded her words, and Kagome, unable to stand the tense atmosphere, bowed her head forward. Why was he taking so long to answer? Was he displeased with something she had said? She stilled as achingly familiar arms encircled her waist and drew her into a warm, comforting embrace. As soon as it was very clearly known to be Inuyasha, Kagome relaxed her tight muscles in the safety of her protector's presence.

It was true. She had no other place that compared even in the slightest to the security she experienced with Inuyasha. Even her home, where you're supposed to feel the safest in, didn't give her the comfort it used to.

But, she couldn't really call the modern era her home, now could she? After so many years in the feudal era, her time began to appeal less and less to her until it felt like she was better reassured by the sight of miles and miles of trees rather than multiple stories of buildings and skyscrapers.

Her friends were all here… her real friends that would stay with her for a lifetime, to the end. She loved and adored them all, each in their own unique way.

The quiet, muted rhythm of his heartbeat echoed her own gentle pulse, and the rising and falling of his breath eased Kagome more than any sleep ever could. "Inuyasha?" she asked sleepily, interrupting herself with a stifled yawn. "Can we go back to the hut? I'm feelin' kinda… sleepy…" The rest of her sentence was lost in a mumble as another yawn escaped her mouth. Jeez, she had forgotten about how late it actually was with the excitement of these night events.

Inuyasha smiled in amusement at the fast-fading girl in his arms, so close to him… Relinquishing his tight, deep embrace with one last squeeze, Inuyasha hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her smoothly up, her weight no more than a mere feather would be to him.

With much energy, she slid her eyelids open to reveal her bright, content orbs. "Hey…" she said gently, her voice partly slurred with her exhaustion.

His gaze flicked down to her face. "What is it?"

"You never answered to what I said…" he couldn't help but detect the nearly unperceivable disappointment in her tone, and the way her scent told of her uncertainty.

How could he respond to something like that? 'Thank you' was a term overused and definitely to shallow for this; he needed something much more to reflect the magnitude of his relief and thankfulness.

Impulsively, he leaned down and laid his head in the crook of her neck while stopping his walking. Kagome jolted to wide-awake mode, and turned to the side only to find a mass of silver hair cascading over her shoulder in a white waterfall.

No words were required. Just by the infinitely tender way he held her protectively to him spoke volumes, and showed her how grateful he truly was for her to forgive him.

Every nerve in her body tingled with an electric shock at this overload on her senses. His nearness made her dizzy, and her head feel light. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep…

With a ridiculous amount of will power he pulled away from the haven of Kagome and sped off, losing himself to the wind and speed. Kagome yelped as the warm feeling quickly left her to instead be replaced with the biting cold wind. However, with Inuyasha's comforting presence so close to her, the heat returned to her blood and her cheeks.

Despite the turmoil of emotions spilling in her soul, Kagome was able to drift off into a light slumber, fully relying on Inuyasha to take her back safely.

0

0

The hut was deathly quiet, with their companions residing in a nearby hut. They had probably wished to leave Kagome in comfortable silence so that she could heal faster, but little did they suspect that for most of the night she had not been there.

Inuyasha released the bamboo flap, allowing it to drop into place covering the doorway of the moonlit drenched room. There was Kagome's bedding, the sheets rumpled and tossed aside.

Crouching down in front of her bed, Inuyasha lowered Kagome down onto the blankets, and slid his own hands out from underneath her, mindful of his claws. His free hand shamelessly glided down the smooth skin of Kagome's cheek, and she stirred in her sleep.

He wanted her to rest; she desperately needed it if her wound was going to get better anytime soon. A frown settled onto his mouth as his eyebrows drew together. Once her injuries faded from view, they could put this behind them, forget about the horrible memories. But was that really all? Could he ever forget the image of Kagome lying in a small pool of her own blood that was caused by his own hands?

His hand tightened as it glided carefully down Kagome's wavy dark tresses that fanned out beneath her head. This would never leave him, always be lurking at the back of his mind, further proof that he did not deserve her.

Sighing dejectedly, the half demon rose from his crouch to his feet, his shadowed gaze never leaving the woman in front of him. After a brief moment of having the pleasure just to look at her, Inuyasha strode out of the room. He had some things to think about, and right now all he needed was solitude.

0

0

The melody of bird trill floated in the breeze to the young priestess's ear, rousing her effectively with its pretty tune. Her eyes peeked open, revealing the shimmering brown hue underneath, but her eyelids soon closed back afterwards, her mind not fully awake yet.

Moaning from the aching in her stomach, Kagome shook the cloud of sleep off of her and sat up, blinking repeatedly. This movement brought the sharp memory of her wound to mind as the sore injury began to slowly burn.

Inhaling rather sharply, Kagome lifted her school uniform top she had ended up sleeping in, and inspected the healing gash. It was much better, very much noticeable, yet less painful. Relieved at this obvious positive sign, she dropped her shirt back over her stomach and stretched lethargically, loosening all her cramped muscles.

The morning light of the rising sun shone in a square patch through the window frame, lighting the dingy old room with its glory. Kagome brushed back her bangs from her face, and ran a tentative hand through her mess of hair. It was tangled, so without bothering to reach for her brush she carefully combed it out with her fingers, using the utmost care.

She yawned sleepily and got up, smoothing down the ruffled skirt and slipping her shoes on, preparing to head outside. Flipping back the ancient bamboo make-shift door, Kagome strolled out into the pink and orange sky of dawn.

Sango was sitting propped up against a willow, already very much awake at this early hour. "Oh! Kagome, when did you wake up?" she asked as soon as her surprised honey gaze landed on the girl.

Kagome flopped down beside the demon slayer, and answered with a smile, "Just right now. And I'm glad I did. It seems like I haven't talked with you for ages!"

Smiling good-naturedly, Sango sat up straighter, so that she was better suited for conversation. "I did want to talk to you about something… I had a strange dream last night…" Sango blushed, looking down. "It may seem rather odd, and I feel foolish saying this, but it was about you and Kikyo and Inuyasha."

The priestess' eyebrows lifted a fraction of an inch as she stared rather incredulously at her friend. This sounded familiar…

"Well, it was more about you and Kikyo. Both of you… talked. I mean, it wasn't like an angry discussion, but sort of a peace arrangement…" Sango looked up to determine Kagome's reaction, and was shocked to find a smile on the priestess' lips.

"O-of course it doesn't mean anything. How ludicrous for me to actually believe it would happen… never mind I said a thing."

Kagome hid a smile. Besides possessing excellent fighting and warrior skills, it seemed Sango had a knack for mind reading as well. _I think I'm going to keep my little meeting secret… it's more of a personal topic for Kikyo, and I want to respect that trust. _

"Sango, I wouldn't let it worry you. Probably just a random dream that was thought up in the middle of the night. Anyhow, what have you and Miroku been up to these past days? I rarely see you two together anymore…" Kagome's face brightened as she took in the dangerous way Sango's eyes flashed.

"Ugh! He gets me so frustrated sometimes, Kagome! The monk does not realize when to keep his hands to himself! If it was up to me…"

Kagome listened intently to Sango's usual ranting about Miroku's groping habit, and knew everything was back in its normal place. Now if only she could find Inuyasha….

"Oh!" she exclaimed at once, jumping slightly. Sango regarded her with a mixture of concern and confusion written across her features. "I-I forgot my bow last night!"

"Last night?" Sango repeated suspiciously. "Kagome, what happened last night?"

Mentally smacking herself upside the head for her slip of the tongue, Kagome stood fully, casting her gaze around to land on the forest. "I have to go get it back…I'll…I'll explain everything later!" she promised, running off towards the trees.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango called after her, but the young girl was well out of earshot by then. Shaking her head, the demon slayer muttered under her breath, "That girl never gets a break…"

0

0

**Author's Notes:** Only a couple of more chapters until the big ending! I'm not sure if I should end it abruptly, or drag it on enough to satisfy you guys' fluff standards. What do you think? And…I'm hoping for an epilogue… just so you can see what _I _think should happen at the end… Reviews and comments are greatly welcomed and always expected!

-kikyohater92-


	13. Chapter 13

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch13

**Author's Notes:** Wow! I got so many pleasant reviews on this story! I was kind of surprised because this story has been getting as much popularity as my other story, _Inuyasha's Demon Mistake_, and I just figured you guys liked it better. But then I realized in your reviews that half of you that read this story also read that one! I am so humbled… (blush)

Okay, there have been a couple of questions about Naraku… and the answer is yes, he will be making an appearance as the bad guy once again, I mean come on now Inuyasha has to extract his revenge for both of the priestess's!

Oh, and Kikyo is gone for sure, so no more stressing over if she will get in the way of Inuyasha and Kagome. But…she might help in the fight with Naraku a small bit, so expect her to be an ally. Why? I don't know, I guess I kind of feel sorry for her… even though I hate her guts… not that she has any because she's kind of dead.

Well, you don't have to worry about my chapters being so darn short (I have received some…ahem … rather _opinionated _concerns on that subject) because I promise this one will be at least two pages longer than the others…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… and I don't have any cool made-up characters in my story that I created… so I basically don't own anything or anyone (sobs) SO ALONE!

0

0

0

Kagome raced through the forest, doing her best to remember where it was exactly that she had met with Kikyo last night. She vaguely recalled leaving her bow in the clearing, and not having the presence of mind to pick it up again. Leaping over a small fallen log, Kagome created a zigzag trail around the dense trees that cluttered the area.

A moment later she slowed to a walk, clutching the fabric over her rapidly beating chest in a futile attempt to calm her pumping blood. Adrenalin coursed through her veins, giving her the extra boost needed to continue, and in a matter of seconds she was off again, tearing through the woods.

Finally she reached a spot that seemed familiar. Closing her eyes, she tried to envision the clearing that she had been in the previous night. Flashes of tall trees swaying in the breeze passed in her mind's eye, but no distinct markings came to her, and with a humph she slid down a trunk and sat on its roots.

Her breathing took a while to even out, but once it did and was quiet enough, Kagome leaned back against the rough bark and listened peacefully to the relaxing sounds of the forest. Nearby, she could barely discern the song of cicadas buzzing. It lulled her slightly with its soothing melody.

_No! _she firmly reprimanded herself, her chocolate eyes widening, _I can't fall asleep in the middle of the forest! That's way too dangerous! _

Yet somehow, despite the reasoning behind her thoughts, Kagome couldn't find it in her to stand up again, the effects of her lack of sleep taking their toll on her body. It was so nice and warm, with the hint of a breeze that tickled her features reassuringly, that Kagome lazily decided closing her eyes for a few seconds couldn't hurt…

The next minute she was fast asleep beneath the leaves.

0

0

0

The cool grass soothed Inuyasha's calloused feet as he treaded through the small meadow, the wildflowers springing up everywhere their petals could reach. Inuyasha smiled rather absentmindedly, inwardly pleased by the relaxing afternoon. In every sense, it was a good day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to dampen his spirits from the night before. Kagome was alright with what happened, she didn't hold him against it, and for once he could finally start to let go of Kikyo's memory.

He felt so good right then he probably could've even tolerated an appearance from his pompous brother.

But he was still glad that Sesshomaru was nowhere in range.

Inuyasha sobered with the thought of the oncoming fights that were obviously going to result from this. When he saw that damn Naraku again, the bastard had better be prepared to withhold a good defense. Trying to crumble his life for the second time, there was definitely nothing that was going to stop him from tearing the bastard's throat out with his claws.

Stretching lethargically and placing his hands behind his head in a comfortable position, Inuyasha checked the wind, wondering what else was going on in the world.

He froze at the scent that met his nose.

_Again!? _He shouted inside of his head. _Doesn't she realize that it's not safe for her to wander alone through the forest?? _

Darting off with his inhuman speed, Inuyasha took advantage of the treetops, as they were faster to travel on. "Stupid girl," he muttered furiously under his breath, but the wind whirling about him whipped his words away.

Crouching momentarily on a branch, Inuyasha searched for the direction Kagome was in, and his golden eyes widened in dread as her scent told him something else: she was asleep. "What the-?" he almost yelled.

Inuyasha cursed darkly. As he flew off in the direction of her location, he wondered how the hell she could justify sleeping in the middle of a demon-infested forest. _All I know is she better have her damn bow with her…_

Relieved as he neared her presence and found no threats nearby, Inuyasha took his pace down a notch and slowed to a walk as he rounded a tree. There she was, slumbering without a care in the world, and without a bow.

_What the hell was she thinking? _Inuyasha's eye twitched. Running a hand through his silver bangs almost exhaustedly, the half demon swore violently again.

His eyes were drawn to her prone figure again. It was a _very _good thing he had gotten here in time… another couple of minutes and she would have been someone's lunch. This thought sparked his anger again, and without another minute to spare he marched over and squatted in front of her.

Briefly a doubt flashed across his mind. Should he wake her? She seemed so tired, the way she was sleeping so deeply she had to be thoroughly drained.

Growling softly, Inuyasha relented, his more gentle side intent on her getting sufficient rest. Nimbly, he jumped straight up, landing in the branch directly above Kagome. Once comfortable in the conjunction where the bough and trunk met, he snuck a glance down at the serenely slumbering girl below.

"Feh." He mumbled, before slowly resting his head on the strong frame of the tree and closing his eyes, keeping an ear trained for any signs of movement.

0

0

0

Kagome stirred restlessly in her sleep, her eyelids cracking open to the bright rays of sunlight filtering down on her through the emerald leaves of the trees. She stretched slowly, her mind fuzzy with sleep, and yawned, covering it politely with one hand.

There was a rush of air and a slight noise to the right of her and when she opened her eyes once more, piercing golden ones were looking straight into hers. For a moment, she was stock-still. Then… "Eeek!"

Flinching violently, Kagome flung herself backwards to put some space between her and the unknown person, and in her haste and confusion forgot about the tree trunk directly behind her. Inuyasha halted her before she could give herself a concussion, quickly slipping his hand between her and the tough bark.

Instantly Kagome's tense muscles eased as recognition flashed across her face. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled stressfully, "Please don't ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

A scowl set onto his features as he snapped, "Damn good thing it was me. You're lucky you didn't wake up to the inside of some demon's stomach, wench."

She colored at the remark, knowing it was true, and frowned. Caught unaware in the middle of the forest… without her bow and arrows no less! It was nothing short of a miracle that Inuyasha reached her before some other predator.

"What the heck are you doing all the way out here, anyways?" Inuyasha questioned suspiciously, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

_At least I have a good excuse for that… _Kagome thought. "I was trying to find my bow and arrows… I left them in the clearing last night."

Inuyasha practically gaped at her. "Bows and arrows? You could have gotten a fucking new bow!"

Kagome's expression lightened. It seemed Inuyasha was back to his normal surly self, all traces of guilt gone from his voice. "They were the ones Kaede gave me, the bow was actually hers once, and she gave it to me as a gift. I'm not going to lose it!"

"That's no excuse…" Inuyasha cut through her explanation again.

She crossed her arms angrily over her chest, an aggravated look on her face. Did he have to be so… uncompromising? "It is for me!"

Inuyasha could clearly see this was heading to a fight, and for once he had the insight to realize he didn't want to trigger an argument. "Feh." Turning his head to stare at an unparticular tree to the side of him, he stood. "If you wanted your dumb bow you could've just asked me…" was all he grumbled, but then kept it at that, deciding it was a hell of a lot better to just prevent an oncoming sit.

Caught off guard by the sudden ending of the argument, Kagome was rendered speechless for a few, silent seconds. Eventually she snapped her open mouth shut and smiled at the positive sign. Maybe something good did come out of this whole deceit mess…

"Well then…" Kagome started slowly, taking him up on his suggestion to ask his assistance, "could you help me find my bow?"

Inuyasha glanced at her sideways, his golden eyes glinting in the bright sunlight. An answering smile crept up onto his lips, barely visible, but present nonetheless. "Yeah, sure, why not," he replied, offering his hand to help her in standing.

She accepted it graciously, and he hoisted her up onto her feet, releculantly releasing her hand. "Come on, wench," he added, presenting his back to her in a signal to hop on. Kagome didn't need to be asked twice. She carefully lifted herself onto his awaiting back and, once arranged properly, they were a mere blur in the trees.

0

0

0

Her bow and quiver of arrows were in the exact same place she had left them, right underneath a notably ancient willow. Clicking her tongue impatiently as she realized she would've never found it on her own, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Thanks," she said gratefully, slinging the strap of her quiver over her shoulder carelessly.

He didn't respond, as she knew he wouldn't, and merely watched as Kagome checked her bow for any scratches or breaks, and then plucked her string experimentally. "Great! No damage done!"

"Remarkable," Inuyasha commented sarcastically. What was the big deal? So her bow survived a few hours outside, whoop-de-do.

Kagome frowned. Someone didn't seem to be in a conversational mood, it seemed. _Then again, _she responded to her decision, _when is he ever in a talking mood? _A silly grin peeked out from beneath her frown, but she muffled her fit of giggles.

Very much aware of her current amusement, but severely confused on why, Inuyasha continued to suspiciously stare at her. It obviously had something to do with him. Narrowing his eyes and scowling, Inuyasha darkly asked, "What's so funny, wench?"

"N-nothing…" Kagome replied, stopping her laughter from being heard, "Come on, let's go back to the village. We've been gone the whole morning… right?" Whirling her head around to the sky, she found the blazing sun shining directly overhead, confirming her belief.

"Pretty much." Inuyasha added, his gaze lazily drawn upward. "It's about mid-day."

Her stomach growled softly, demanding nourishment and focusing Inuyasha's attention on Kagome. He raised an eyebrow. _Of course she'd be hungry… _he mentally smacked himself for forgetting her basic needs.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at the noise. "I guess I'm a little hungry… I didn't eat breakfast." She wrapped an arm around her waist in an attempt to appease her stomach.

Inuyasha felt the worry creep into his mind. If she didn't get some food down soon, she'd definitely get stomach cramps from hell, not the best sickness to have when you need to be healing a wound _on _your stomach. Glancing around quickly, Inuyasha hoped to find some berry bushes.

The sweet aroma of mulberries met his searching nose. Honing in on his sense of smell, Inuyasha traced the fruit, following its distinct smell. Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to follow, and she obliged.

Pushing back some branches of the thick undergrowth, Inuyasha found his prey… the mulberry bush. He crouched next to it and waited as Kagome daintily made her way through the thorns and twigs to him. Spotting the berries, Kagome sat down cross-legged beside the plant and picked a few of its fruit off, popping them in her mouth.

"Mmm," she hummed happily, and offered a hand full of mulberries to Inuyasha. He shook his head disgustedly, although he was grateful of her to ask him. He was a dog, basically, and all he really ate was meat.

Finally, Kagome finished, swallowing the remainder of the messy berries, and licking her lips of the juice, earning her a glance from Inuyasha which she didn't see. "Done!" she proclaimed, her face radiant as she was blissfully satisfied by the snack.

Inuyasha looked at her while she tried to tidy herself up. Her hair hung down in soft waves, hiding her face from view as she was glancing down at her skirt. Purple mulberry juice stained her fingertips and, as she lifted her head up, Inuyasha noticed that her lips were stained too, making them more enticing than ever. Unintentionally, he leaned forward.

Kagome saw him move out of the corner of her eye. Turning around to face him half-way, she was taken aback by the peculiar emotion in his eyes. It was almost… caring, enhancing his golden color to a deeper amber. The effect was so mesmerizing to her that she had to blink several times to make sure it wasn't a result of the light.

Snapping out of his reverie at this slight movement, Inuyasha felt his face grow hot as the realization that she noticed he was staring at her. _Shit! How long have I been sitting here like an idiot?! _Shaking his head, Inuyasha hastily stood.

"Maybe we should return to the hut…" he suggested.

Kagome quickly agreed. "Yes, I think we should," she said, nodding and standing to her feet. She was also embarrassed by the way he heart had done somersaults by the strange gleam in his eyes. It had been so… captivating.

She blinked rapidly again. _There you go, daydreaming! _She scolded herself. "Let's go," Kagome suggested further and, with a grim nod from Inuyasha, she hopped onto his back. After securing her in place so that she wouldn't fall off, the dog demon took off again.

0

0

0

The half demon dropped from the sky, landing crouched before the entrance to the shabby old hut Kaede called her home. Kagome slid off of his back, and smoothed her short skirt down as it had ridden up during the ride. "Thanks," she smiled at Inuyasha, over her earlier mortification. He muttered a "No problem," in return and they both simultaneously walked into the entrance room of the hut.

Kaede did not look up from the pot she was busy stirring, but Sango and Miroku did. "Where have you been? We thought you had gotten lost for sure!" Sango fretted, worryingly gazing up at her best friend.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Kagome reassured the almost frantic demon slayer, taking a seat next to her.

Inuyasha remained standing, preferring to instead lean against the doorframe, crossing his arms in a macho exterior. Miroku side-glanced the nonchalant half demon. "I have important news," he announced to the room. "I did not want to reveal it until our companions returned. It appears Naraku has been sighted close-by."

Automatically Inuyasha stiffened, drawing up to his full height. "What? Where?" he questioned hastily.

Kagome and Sango had too frozen, both of their attentions directed on the monk.

Miroku closed his eyes calmly, resuming his customary meditating position. "I came across villagers from a neighboring village, as they were trading. They reported signs of an ominous presence in the forest by them, as well as having one man see a figure in a baboon pelt wandering about. It's Naraku, alright." He watched apprehensively as a mysterious dark gleam entered the silent half demon's expression.

Inuyasha threateningly cracked his knuckles, revealing his dangerous claws. _That bastard isn't fucking getting away this time… it's now or never to finish him off once and for all._

0

0

0

**Author's Notes:** Okay, sorry to disappoint you guys with a short ending like this… but the next chapter will probably be the big 'battle' so to speak. Naraku won't be easy to defeat, so it's going to take maybe a whole chapter or two. You can tell I like going into detail. None of you can complain about the length of this chapter though. It's two pages more than the others; I'm pretty faithful to my word.

-kikyohater92-


	14. Chapter 14

The Eternal Bond, Trust ch14

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, well, this chapter is a mini introduction to the next chapter… which is going to be the big battle between Naraku and the gang. Gosh, I have two huge fight scenes to write… it's going to take all Christmas break!

Oh, and another thing, hope everyone had a merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer:** I sure don't own Inuyasha, only one person has that honor and it belongs to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi

0

0

0

The village was unnaturally vacant, only a few wary stragglers darting around the huts in a hurried rush, their eyes alert and suspicious. For the middle of the day this was highly unusual, but then again not many people were accustomed to the strange sightings of formidable demons. Villagers would occasionally stop and glance at the oncoming group accusingly, as if they were too a part of the demon aura haunting their huts.

"These humans are so damn skittish. Why the hell are they lookin' at _us _like we're the problem?" Inuyasha grumbled upon receiving a glare from yet another passerby, his defenses automatically rising at this obvious show of distrust to half-demons.

"Inuyasha, you must excuse their behavior. They're merely frightened by Naraku's ominous aura that hangs rather heavily over this village." Miroku answered to Inuyasha's indirect question, as he sighed.

Once they had learned the news of Naraku's appearance, they had immediately set off, hoping to catch the slippery foe before he disappeared again. It hadn't taken long to find the neighboring village, considering it was only an hour or two long walk from Kaede's village.

Kagome, too, was being cast strange looks, and she already knew why. Her clothes were a little out of place here, seeing as they were made 500 years in the future… She paid no heed to these glances, but was a little unnerved by the barren village. These people, where they really that intimidated by nearby demons? Sure, demons were definitely a force to be reckoned with when you were human, but surely they had gotten used to having them around. After all, they grew up and resided in a world full of demon occurrences.

Sango shifted her Hiraikotsu higher up on her back and glanced to her companions. "Perhaps we should speak to the head of the village. It seems to me that these villagers aren't frightened just by the aura…"

They wandered on until they reached what appeared to be the village leader's lodgings, and were greeted by a short, stout, aging man. "Good travelers," he began politely, offering them a courteous bow, "what brings you to our village?"

"We would like to know about the demon." Miroku responded, moving forward from the group. "Has he come forth into your village?"

The head villager shuddered, and a woman walking by glanced horridly to them as she picked up on the monk's question, before quickly hurrying off. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at this, but said nothing. "This demon has been lurking nearby our village for two moons, and earlier this morning, one of our braver men tried to go out and confront it." The man stopped, closing his eyes in respectful memory of the man as he continued, "A woman stumbled upon his corpse a short time later."

The four companions' expression's darkened. Another tragic victim fallen to the menace known as Naraku. "Is this why everyone is staying indoors?" Sango asked, her voice softened at the reopening of a fresh wound for the aging man.

"Sadly yes," he replied with a gentle sigh. "You see, everyone is scared that this same fate will befall them, so they stay inside their huts, where they feel more secure."

Miroku placed his hands together before him in a prayer position and bowed to the head villager. "Thank you for this information. Do not worry; you will soon be rid of this demon interference."

A smile slowly overtook the elderly man's wrinkled features, but was soon replaced by a somber expression. "Please beware of this demon, and a safe trip to all of you." With this he walked back hastily into the safety of his own home, leaving the group alone in the village.

Miroku stuck his holy staff persistently into the ground below, as he always did when deep in thought. His eyebrows drew together in concentration. Inuyasha, already impatient to sink his claws into Naraku for a visceral revenge, finally snapped out harshly, "Well? What are we waiting for?!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, her expressive eyes holding the slightest bit of concern. "You don't think this might be a trap, right? I mean, Naraku has never been so conspicuous before, he usually tries to hide himself."

"My thoughts exactly, Lady Kagome," Miroku replied, opening his violet eyes and lifting his head.

Sango frowned. "That does sound like something Naraku would do, but it's such an obvious trap. Why would he make a scheme so obvious?"

Inuyasha just snorted at their questions. Of course he had thought over the possibility of Naraku tricking them, but what could they do? "Yeah, and what do you want to do about it?" he growled out, snagging everyone's attention. "Would you rather stay here and let Naraku run off, or take the stupid risk?" He folded his arms crossly over his chest.

"Good point," Kagome commented. "I guess it would be better to just go and see what Naraku has in store for us."

Sango turned on her heel, already starting to leave the village. "Let's get a move on, then. It isn't pleasant to fight in the dark."

_It isn't pleasant to fight at **all**, _Kagome thought, but knew that attempting to talk to Naraku was one tactic that would fail. Either way you looked at it, the outcome would be one last gruesome battle to the end.

This wouldn't be the first time they had fallen into one of Naraku's traps, but with a little luck and skill it would hopefully be their last. Kagome wondered on the numerous schemes Naraku had up his sleeve this time, knowing the evil hanyou, it would involve much emotional and physical suffering for the victim. That was what Naraku preyed on, fear and emotional vulnerability. It was no wonder Inuyasha tried his best to hide all feelings that were lingering right underneath his skin.

The mention of the half-demon brought Kagome to quickly glance at Inuyasha. He was focused solely on the scraggly pathway that wound through the forest, his senses wired to the breaking point. After everything that had transpired in the past, his intent to find and destroy Naraku had intensified to a do or die conclusion. Meaning, kill or be killed.

A shiver raced down her spine at the intensity of it all, and the importance of the outcome of the battle ahead.

Inuyasha cast Kagome a sidelong glance at her sudden shiver, but she shrugged it off, and Inuyasha drew his eyes back to the surrounding area. They were nearing Naraku's lair, wherever it was hidden, and he could tell not only by the aura becoming so thick it was now perceptible, but also by the scent only he could decipher in the air: Naraku's scent. Only the half-demon mastermind held that pungent smell of lesser demons roiled together with the scent of the dead.

Anticipation thrummed in every nerve on his body, his claws cracking by a will of their own as adrenaline built up steadily in his system. He was ready _now. _

Almost as if on cue, a bone-chilling wind swept through the trees, rustling the leaves around and dragging a good amount of them prematurely to the ground. The purplish haze to the air thickened and became hard to see through. The group tightened together in a close circle.

Their thoughts raced as each one reminisced over memories that flashed through their head. Eerily silence hung heavy in the dense fog, the calm before the storm.

Inuyasha raised the humongous sleeve of his fire rat robe to his nose, the delicate sense being overwhelmed by the miasma. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously, as they often did in battles, and he squinted, struggling to see through the fogginess.

It was his ears that gave away the first movement though, and Inuyasha whirled to the source, alerting his companions. Vaguely, everyone was able to identify the distant dark blob approaching fast. "Demon horde," Sango whispered almost as if it were a curse.

The inhumane screams and wails of the demons reached the humans' ears, and made them cringe. Before they knew what was happening, the creatures were upon them.

Kagome immediately ducked to the ground, searching for her bow. Her fingers grasped the smooth reassuring strength that was he weapon, and she nicked an arrow from her quiver. Aiming towards the center of the mass, Kagome let loose an amazing burst of spiritual power, dissolving a number of demons in a straight line upwards.

Sango and Miroku were already busy with their own set of problems as they fought diligently alongside each other. The Hiraikotsu was a steady whiz in the air, and Miroku's staff was a deadly accompaniment to Sango's attack. Despite that, though, the number of demons attacking outnumbered the number of demons they were taking down.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted in despair as a particularly nasty looking centipede almost knocked down her and Miroku.

The half demon was busy tearing through body after body, but turned hastily to his friends' aid. Releasing the Tetsusaiga from his hilt threateningly, Inuyasha unleashed a Wind Scar upon the demons, obliterating more than half of the horde.

The demons began to scatter, catching onto the fact they would be destroyed if they stayed in a pack. Inuyasha threw another sword attack in their direction, but only a handful was killed as they were separated now.

Kagome fired rounds after rounds of arrows, keeping a mental check of her supply in her quiver. She had plenty, but wanted to make sure she had enough for when Naraku came around. Speaking of which…

"When do you think he'll show himself?!" she yelled over the noise, not really expecting an answer.

"Don't get worried; he'll show his ugly face any moment now!" Inuyasha shouted back in response, ripping his claws through one of the remaining demons, which was not many.

Sango sliced another one in half, and Miroku finished off the rest by sucking them in his Wind Tunnel. Luckily, it seemed Naraku's insect wasps had not made their appearance yet, as well as their master.

"Tsk, tsk," a deeper voice boomed across the clearing. "Now is that really any way to talk of me, Inuyasha? It seems as if you wish for my company… consider your wish granted." A baboon-clad figure materialized before them, his insect wasps buzzing around him in a protective wall.

"Naraku…" everyone hissed despicably from their mouths.

0

0

0

**Author's Notes:** Not much to say, except for don't miss the next chapter! I know you readers (if there are any of you left) are kind of mad at me for not updating in a while… trust me I felt super guilty about it… but I really couldn't. I had writer's block. Big time. sigh But I promise you the next chapter will be finished before my Christmas break ends, which is in about two weeks. Write to you guys then! Oh, and don't forget those reviews to show that there are still some of you out there who read my stories! Thank you!

-kikyohater92-


End file.
